Rotting In Royalty
by xXColorhei
Summary: Sometimes, there are negative sides to being royal. You can't fall in love with a commoner, you can't change who you're getting betrothed to and you just can't run away from it. This is the life of two sisters, Annabeth and Piper, who don't really like living in the lap of luxury.
1. Beginning

.

.

.

.

**HELLO! GUYS! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I found this story in my Deviantart account, It was a long time ago, probably last year, I still liked the idea of the story though, so I decided to put it up and see what you guys think. **

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

* * *

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY**

**PIPER  
**  
"Stupid bed." She kicked a very expensive cream colored bed with her foot and  
BANG!

"Stupid crown." She kicked a diamond crown on the floor, tossing it and hitting the window, the big window.

CLANK!

it bounced back hitting her forehead  
"OW!" She said.

A blond boy with sky blue eyes peeked from the bushes outside of he window with shears in hand.

"Is everything Okay your highness?"

"It's Piper and yes, everything is okay Jason." She rubbed her now red forehead with her hand.

Jason said "Well if you need me I'll be out here"  
"You are always there. Literally." She said  
"I know. But hey, gardening isn't that easy!"  
"How much do you get paid anyway?" She approached the window and pressed her nose against the window and looked down at him.  
"I dunno, I just get what they give." he said and accidentally trimmed a rose.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"It's fine, Katie's the only who cares about those roses anyways." She said.

Then a voice called out "Piper, momma says it's breakfast!"

"Coming Annabeth!" She said to Jason. "Sister calling."

Jason nodded and she went downstairs.

Annabeth was in her pale orange gown and Piper was in her green one, they sat side by side, talking and laughing until breakfast came.

AFTER BREAKFAST...

"I have special announcement for you girls. Or girl." The queen A.K.A momma, said as she stood up from her chair.  
"This isn't those 'things' were you lecture us about crappy manners and stuff right?" said Annabeth  
"No and manner are not...well...crappy as you call it." SHe said.

piper laughed at how her formal mom said crappy.

"This news if for Piper anyways." Piper looked up from her toast wide eyed, and Annabeth was relieved. They were same age, and height.

"You're...how do I say this...going to tie the knot?"  
"What knot?" Piper said  
"Knot of two lives"  
"My life and Annabeth's?"

_Conversation time~_

ANNabeth; Piper, she- |Annabeth was wide eyed, not so relieved anymore  
Queen: gettig married to a Prince.  
piper: Mother of Crap.  
Queen: To...  
Piper: Mother of Crap.  
Queen: ...  
Piper: Mother of Crap.  
Queen: Prince Percy.  
Annabeth: Mother of Crap.

-

Annabeth was rocking herself back and forth with Piper by her side.

"Sorry Annabeth."  
"I knooooooow!" said Annabeth.  
"I know you've liked him since you were like, five."  
"I knoooooooooooow."  
"like the one time you met him and he promised he'd marry one day and then, he became prince and you became princess and got seperated..."  
"i knoooooow, so please shut up."  
"I didn't like him either. I like someone else."  
"If only we could talk you out of this."  
"yeah, even if you did I couldn't marry him."  
"Why? Who's 'him'?"  
"Well, promise you won't tell momma or Dad?"  
"I swear on the river styx" (A/N: The river styx is their own private river in this story.)

"He's..."

Annabeth's eyes widened in anticipation.

* * *

"He is..." Piper inhaled.

"**Jason**!" someone shouted.

Annabeth gasped and Piper said "That was Drew!' (A/N: Drew is not bad, but a drama queen and Piper and Annabeth's cousin.)

They ran dowstairs...

-

"Jason gimme that rose..." Drew said pointing to a rose.  
"This one ma'am?" Jason's face was pale and sort of irriated.  
"NO! Too** Red**!"

"_Guys! whaddahellishappaninghere?_" Piper ran and almost tripped.  
"whats wrong?" ANnabeth said, brushing some dust off her gown.

Jason's face lit up a little.

Drew said "No worries, we are just pickin flowers for the marriage party tonight."

Piper said "There's already a marriage party?"

Jason said "Unfortunately, yes."

Piper blushed and said "Well, I'll see around Drew."

"Ta-ta, now Jason hon, pick that one..."

jason picked a rose.

Annabeth hurried to the door with piper leading behind her.

Something hit her head. Literally.

"OW! GODS THAT was PRICKY!" She said, and she picked up a fallen object, the rose.

She looked at Drew, who was shouting at Jason. Then she looked at Jason, looking at her. He smiled.

She smiled, and turned away and inhaled. "This is gonna be a bad marriage."

-

"**UGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!**" Percy said to King posiedon.  
"You must and will, now go and prepare for the party." Percy reluctantly went away.

He took out a photobook and browsed in it, a picture of him and a blond girl was in it.

_the rain poured down on the castle. The city was drenched, the people closed their windows and shops too. A little blond girl walked the streets, no shops to buy food from and the castle was the only place open. She took off her wet hood and looked at the castle, she walked near the door._

_'should I? They'll treat me like an outcast.' she thought. 'but I'm six! What else can I do. Stupid me, running away from home.' _

_Suddenly the door slashed open like a sword and a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes looked at her, he looked like a seven, or a eight._

_"Hello?"_  
_"Um hi, I was wondering if you would offer me a place to stay?" She pleaded._  
_"Of course!" He kept looking at her intense gray eyes._  
_"Who-who are you sir?" she asked._  
_"You don't know me?"_  
_"DO I have to?"_  
_"No."_  
_"Well then, can I come in?" Little did he realize the girl was out and wet from rain._  
_"Oh yeah, sorry!"_  
_'No offense, but he's sorta dumb and clueless..' she thought._

_He took her hand and dragged her along. He said "What's your name?" "A-annabeth..." _  
_"Have any royal blood, Annabeth?"_  
_"I dont." She lied. "What about you?"_  
_"I um-I'm a dishwasher!" He also lied. "iN THE palace..."_  
_"So this is the palace of king Poseidon..."_  
_"Um yeah."_  
_"I can't wait to meet prince Percy! I've heard stories, that he was nice, who knows." She giggled. "He might let me stay here forever." She joked._  
_"He would." He smiled._  
_"What?"_  
_"Nothing."_

_While holding her hand, she opened a large door and stocks of food were there. _  
_"Wow." She said. She blushed a little because the boy was still holding her hand. She thought. She let go, and went to get food._

_after eating he offered his room because the maids might see her._

_"It's okay?" She asked._  
_"Perfectly fine!" He pulled out a sleeping bag._  
_"I'll set up bed!" She said jumping off the bed. He pushed her back._  
_"You sleep there." He pointed to the blue royal bed, which was fit for a prince not a dishwasher. "I sleep here."_

_"but-this is your room!"_  
_"I sleep there everyday! Your turn!"_  
_"Thank you." She lied down, the bed was soft for her head and the best bed she could lie on after days of running away._

_They were both in bed, Annabeth on the large bed, and Percy (A/N: Annabeth doesn't know his name yet.) was on a sleeping bag, yet they both still awake._

_"Hey Annabeth."_

_"Hmm?" Annabeth said, looking at the ceiling._

_"Do you want to become royal?"_

_Annabeth wanted to say that she already WAS royal, but she couldn't._

_"Not really, you'll become dependent that way."_

_"Maybe you will, maybe you won't."_

_Suddenly Annabeth remembered everything that had happened and to why she had ran away._

_"G-goodnight." She said, and tossed over her._

She planted a likeness for percy in her heart that would grow to much more...

* * *

Piper entered her room, slammed the door and leaned on it and sighed. She placed the rose in a green vase and plopped onto bed. "Stupid marriage! blah blah blah!" She kicked the air with her foot.

She thought about jason, so she pulled down the blindfolds with her foot. She didn't want to admit to anybody but Annabeth how she liked him, a commoner. She had to think this through...and only one person is smart enough to do that...

* * *

Percy lay on his bed, and sighed.

"Why did she have to leave anyway?"

_"I-I have to go Percy." six year old Annabeh looked down, with her things packed._

_"But, why did you sneak away Annabeth? Why'd you wanna leave me with no friends?" He was close to crying, immature? no, he's seven years old._

_"I knew you won't let me go. But I'm just a commoner" She lied "And...I keep interfering with you and Rachel, your..."_

_"Wife-to-be? Bweh, sounds disguisting especially if it's her!" _

_"Please, I have to go."_

_"But I'll miss you! Your my only friend!"_

_'Friend...she thought...that's what he thinks of me...'_

_She showed her gray streak on her hair. (A/N: They have been through a lot though I'll tell that on next chaps!)_

_"We'll meet again someday!" She smiled. "The gray streak will prove it!"_

_He sighed and said "But I'm not gonna marry Rachel."_

_"Hmm?" She asked._  
_"I'm gonna marry you someday when we're older."_  
_"Pinky promise?" Annabeth held out her pinky._  
_"Pinky romise." And their pinkies locked. "I'll look for you!"_

Percy groaned and buried his stupid face in the stupid pillow.

but then, he immediately stood and said 'I FORGOT! The meeting , it starts later!"

He ran to the bathroom.

Annabeth said to Piper "You better get ready Pipes. The prince will come in an hour."  
"I know." She had a new red gown on, and her hair was more curled and had jewelry in it. Annabeth was wearing a yellow gown and her hair was still the same except it was down.

-

Horns blew in the distance...

"WELCOME, prince percy of ROme!" (A/N: Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else!) Piper looked at his features, sea green eyes, jet black hair, and an expression saying 'I'm smiling but inside i'm really nervous to death!'So it sums up to handsome. He walked up a large flight of stairs and smiled at piper, Piper smiled back but there was no 'spark'.

Annabeth tucked her gray streak behind the blond hair and looked down.

Percy glanced at her for some time.

He was about to say something when "Please come in your highness..." Someone called.

He looked toward the person and a gray streak of hair fell to his side, in front of Piper.

Annabeth looked up as he walked away.

-

there were greetings and a five minute break before the meetings. Piper wasn't allowed to see Percy yet. But Annabeth was.

"Um hey, uh...what's y-your name?" percy asked.  
"You don't need to know..." Annabeth looked away.  
Percy checked her hair for a gray streak, but, no.  
"You just look so familiar. Too bad you're not her..." He said.  
Annabeth was pretty mad now, he didn't even remember her! After six months together! Stupid seaweed brain! She thought.

She did something she wasn't sure of.

She slapped him.

The place silenced, as eyes watched them both.

Annabeth did the sensible thing,

she ran.

And she won't come back, until Percy finally remembers who she is, and what she is to him,

She would swear it on her life.

* * *

**OKAY! So, to continue this, I need your opinion. I made this story a long time ago, and I'm not sure I should continue this. Even if I do, I'll have to brainstorm all over again.**

**Please PM/Review me your opinion!**


	2. Talk Back

** .**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****"**How could you?!**" The Queen Athena (Added it just now.)

"_WHAT?!_" Annabeth rebutted.

**_"How could you of all people slap Prince Percy!"_**

**__**_" How could I?" _Annabeth pointed to herself. "**How could YOU!**" She said, pointing at her mother.

"How could I what?"

"**How could you do that to Piper? ****_To Me?!_**"

"What I did to Piper was good! Set her up with a prince, get married, unite the two kingdoms!" Her mother answered.

"Then why not me?" She said.

Her mother's face fell. "I wanted the best for you."

"Don't tell me you're..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no you're not."

"ANnabeth dear-"

"You don't even ask me what I THINK once in while!"

Piper heard this and peeked through the door.

"Piper could have the best too Mother!"

"Annabeth, you have to understand, Prince Luke really is better, I-"

"Prince Luke, slaughtered people in the war, Mum."

"Prince Luke conquered an army!"

"Prince Luke...I just don't like him."

"And why is that?"

"You won't understand!"

"I am a smart woman ANnabeth I am sure I would understand what-"

"It's not the brain you need to understand what I'm feeling right now!"

And with that rather cheesy remark, she stormed off.

Completely ignoring Piper, as she slammed the doors open.

It was a good thing, or else Piper would have gotten killed.

"Piper come in here dear." The Queen ordered.

"M-mom?" She said.

"You know why I'm doing this, right?"

"Of course, mum." She lied, even though she was thinking of Jason.

"Thank you." Hr mom answered, and right then and there, broke down.

How could she say it? How could she say she liked someone, without royal blood. And her mom? THE ATHENA, crying?

My life is messed up.

* * *

"Are you okay you highness?"

"Do you need an ice pack sir?"

"Should I call Rachel?"

"Yes, I'm okay, No I don't need an ice pack, but thank you, and for Zeus' sake please don't call Rachel." Percy said, rubbing his cheek.

One word, missed.

First of all, the blond girl's slap (He didn't know his name.) hadn't missed, which was, ow. And second he missed Annabeth.

_"What is it?" Little Annabeth asked, staying safe few inches away from can._

_Percy, in all his stupidity, picked it up._

_"DOn't!" Annabeth warned._

_"Don't worry Wise girl, it's just a can of gray hair spray."_

_"Well that's just weird."_

_Percy hummed._

_"I wonder..." Percy scanned the bottle, but then..._

_FFFFSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_He had accidentally pressed the spray._

_ANnabeth coughed, as the gray smoke cleared to reveal and gray faced Percy._

_Annabeth laughed ta his dumbfounded face._

_..._

_Annabeth had gotten a towel as he wiped the gray liquid off his face._

_After a few minutes, she said,"Hey, this color on your hair won't go off."_

_She said, trying to wipe away the gray part on the strand of hair._

_Percy sighed. _

_Annabeth looked at him._

_And what she did, suprised him._

_She took the spray and took a strand off her hair._

_And she sprayed._

_"See Percy? Now you're not alone."_

_He smiled in response._

__Percy also smiled as he remembered.

* * *

On the next rotting in royalty:

"A Ball?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, you must attend in apology for slapping him!" Her mother said.

...

"Rachel is coming too?"

...

"Who are you?" Percy asked her, the girl he had fallen for in one night.

"I'm..."

...

"Tell me the truth mom." Piper said.

"The truth."

* * *

**I know, short chapter, but hey! There's a sneak peak up there!**

**I hope you're ready for the next chapter, and trust me,**

**a lot will be revealed!**


	3. A Knot Untangled

.

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY**

**.**

**THE BALL**

**Part 1**

.

.

.

.

"A Ball?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, you must attend in apology for slapping him!" Her mother said.

Annabeth knew that an argument with her would last another hour.

"Fine, just get this stupid thing over with." She said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, yes, now get your royal behind to Katie and get your dress, ball starts at six."

Athena paused, as herdaughter grinned mischevously.

"Don't be late."

She was still grinning,like she had something evil in mind.

"It's a masquerade, so bring your mask!"

Still grinning.

But the quick glint in her eye made her mom know what she was thinking.

"And, no you cannot ask Katie to ask Connor and Travis to crash the Masquerade, so good day to you!" Her mother said, walking off.

Annabeth's face fell as she sighed.

"Damn."

But then she remembered something she regretted.

"Rachel is coming too?" She asked.

"Of course! She's a princess too Annie!"

Annabeth was fuming.

First of all, she did not want to be called Annie.

Second,

for Zeus' sake RACHEL,

the obnoxious little scheming girl with too much make up on, (A/N: I have nothing against Rachel, just needed a snobby antagonist.)

IS COMING!

I. AM. SCREWED.

* * *

People walked around, girls holding their masks and boys just asking girls of flirting.

This was a ball for princess and prince's yes?

So, basically,

teenagers.

And for a second there, Piper thought she saw someone spiking the punch.

She walked around, trying to find her sister.

But it was especially hard in a XXXXXXXL gown or something wearing a higher than 3 inches heels and with a bunch of people.

Not really a walk in the park.

She hated parties like this.

Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder.

It was a guy.

"May I have this dance Milady?"

And even without 'Le Mask' on, she could tell he was handsome.

Maybe the night wouldn't be bad after all.

But boy~!, she is wrong.

* * *

Annabeth paced around the Mansion balcony, she didn't to go out.

She wanted to stay here, forever.

Wait no, maybe just until the ball ends.

Suddenly, she heard muffled voices from the door that led to the balcony.

"I need fresh air guys. Be back in few."

She clearly recognized it as Percy's voice...

The door WHOOSHED open and closed just as quickly as Percy walked in and was about to take off his mask when he saw her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know someone was here!" He said.

Annabeth said, "It's fine! It's fine!"

Percy headed for the door, "sorry, I'll be going out now.."

Annabeth fumbled for words and said...

"You can stay!" She practically shouted.

Percy turned around with a smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks."

* * *

The just looked at the view of the village high up from the castle.

"So, why are you here?" Percy asked.

"Nothing much, just..remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"My old friend." Annabeth said, without thinking. (SHOCKING!)

Percy suddenly remembered his old friend too.

"I had a bestfriend once..." Percy started.

"I met her when I was seven, she was drooping wet from the rain, so I had took her in." He didn't know why he was saying this.

"We spent a lot of time together ever since my Mom had accepted her to stay." He still continued, and could see 'the girl' listening.

"We cooked, ate, brushed our teeth or hell, even bully my stalker." He didn't say it was Rachel though.

Annabeth laughed.

Percy noticed it was oddly familiar.

He continued...

"We painted a streak of our hair grey just to prove we were best friends."

Annabeth smiled as she remembered.

"But..."

Annabeth frowned, she knew where this was going.

"She suddenly left one day because of the royal blood thing the royalties crap about.

But I promised I'd m-See, yeah, see her again."

Annabeth smiled sadly and sid, "On the search aye'?"

"Yup."

Percy looked at the girl and saw a tint of gray on her hair.

He started to have suspicions.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Ask away." She said dismissively.

"Who are you?"

Annabeth stopped.

She looked at him, and for one moment their eyes locked.

And before they knew it, they leaned in..

closer...

closer...

"PERCY!"

Percy pulled away and looked around frantically.

Rachel burst in the doors and said,

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Annabeth jumped, and a strand of gray fell to her face.

Percy glanced at her.

"Annabeth?"

And on that cue, Annabeth ran as Rachel grabbed Percy's arm and clinged onto it.

Percy didn't even care.

He saw her.

Annabeth.

His best friend.

No chiz Sherlock.

.

.

.

.

**END OF PART 1**

.

.

.

.


	4. Confusion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, what was it, a week? Two weeks? I lost count. You see, there was something wrong with my account so I couldn't post a new chapter, but, here it is! Thanks for waiting! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE BALL PART 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You idiot." Piper mumbled.

Apparently, the guy, whom Piper was dancing with said, "I heard that." And smiled.

"Sure." Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Take note, I'm from the land of donuts." He said, putting a lopsided grin.

"Har-har, what's next? Edible soldiers?" She said, laughing.

"Don't!" He said, acting like he was scared, "The bavarians of donut land will eat you!"

"Barbarians?" Piper said, raising her brow.

"No!" He said, "Bavarians!"

Piper was amused, this guy had a corny sense of humor, he seemed pretty nice.

"Ironic." She said, making an arc with her hand.

They chatted and chatted, and bonded closer, from talking about personal things, to coke in wine glasses.

Unbeknownst, to them, her mother was silently watching, praying to the Gods that the chat wouldn't lead to…you know.

* * *

Annabeth ran and ran and ran.

She cursed in her mind as she went in her room and slammed the door behind her.

She locked it, and sank down to the floor.

_Why did I do that?_

For all she knew, she could have messed up his mind.

_Oh no, what if he postpones the marriage with Piper, and then, tries to find me, and then, when he does, he'll find out I've been being cryptic and then, and then…what if he gets mad, and—_

The thoughts and possibilities jumbled in her head,

She was thinking about:

_What if he finds out? What if he finds me? What if he really loves Rachel?_

But since her thoughts were out of sorts, this is what formed in her head,

_What if he finds me love out really Rachel?_

Okay, that was messed up, never mind that…

"I should've told him sooner." She sobbed, and just sat there, thinking.

_"Hello Percy!" Rachel said, running to the backyard after the rain had passed, only to be greeted by Percy playing tag with another girl, and the worst part was, Percy didn't play with her, nor smile at her like the girl now._

_"Tag! You're it!" Annabeth said as he shoved Percy, which caused his to roll in the mud, laughing._

_They were both covered in grass and mud, from the earlier rain._

_"No shoving Annabeth!" He laughed._

_She ran and stopped to see Rachel there._

_"Hey! Hi there!" She said waving her hand to Rachel._

_"What is it Anna-" Percy's face fell._

_Rachel lit up as she saw Percy and squealed, "Omigosh! HEY PERCY~!"_

_Percy whispered to Annabeth, "She was that snobby fiance I was talking about."_

_Annabeth's bright smile faded, which turned into a scowl._

_She glared for what seemed like hours._

_But they broke apart, as Rachel tugged Percy away, while Percy smiled apologetically saying, 'Don't worry, I'll be back...without HER."_

_Annabeth sighed, the problems had increased since she got here. Percy's Dad didn't like her, since he 'thought' she had no royal blood, her mom had sent search parties for her, and now this,_

_she was just causing Percy problems._

_She knew what she had to do._

_..._

"I should've stayed." Annabeth whispered to herself.

* * *

Piper kept on talking, and for two hours, well, that exceeded her social interaction.

They laughed, talked and gave moments of silence in sad parts.

The next thing you know she might be falling for this guy.

Nah, we'll just see about that.

"What about you? Where do you come from?" The boy asked, a bit hopeful.

Piper giggled, she would tell him, she was sure he'd freak.

"I'm from here, I'm Piper Chase." **(A/N: Just go with it, I have suprises in store.)** She said, grinning like an idiot.

Instead, the guys face fell.

Piper suddenly got sad too.

"What's wrong?"

The guy just lowered his head and said, "It's nothing, just, I heard you were getting married." He said.

Piper sighed. "I don't like it either."

He looked up and smiled sadly, "You do know I love you, right?"

I was stunned, "W-what?" I stuttered.

He sighed and said, "You're different from other princesses, I can tell."

Piper just stood there. But she registered what he said.

"Though I was wondering, why don't you look like Queen Athena?" He said, raising a brow.

This snapped Piper out of her trance.

"What?" She said.

"You and your dad both have brown hair, still different."

Piper just stood there, first, he says ridiculous things like Land of Donuts, Bavarians and a quest about a black forest or something, then he practically confesses his undying love, well, maybe not undying, then he questions her about her parents?

"You're crazy! Are you saying I'm adopted?" She said, laughing like she didn't believe it. But the truth was, she did, she did believe it.

The guy just smiled sadly, "That's for you to find out."

He said, then he kissed her then and there, and walked away.

Piper would freak about that awesome kiss later, first,

The truth.

Piper slammed open the doors to her mother's room.

"Oh, Piper dear, how—"

"MOM." She said, her multi-colored eyes lookdd stormy and mostly blue.

"What is it, Piper?" She said.

"Who, is, my, mother." She said, which was more of a command than a statement.

"I am!' Queen Athena said, tensing up.

"No, mom." Piper shook her head. "I need…"

She slammed her hands into the table.

"The truth mom." She said, clenching her hands into a fist

"The truth."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF THE BALL PART 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Sneak Peak and Responses!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! Sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**This just a sneak peak on rotting in royalty 4, which I am doing at the moment, and then, I'll be answering reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****"Annabeth?" Queen Athena said, peeking into her daughter's room, only to see her daughter was sitting there, drawing a building, make up ruined because of her tears.

"Oh gods!" She said, "Are you okay darling?"

"Yeah..." Annabeth said, still drawing. "I'm just...doing stuff. What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to says sorry, for that Luke thing." She said, Annabeth was shocked. Her mom? Swallowing her pride? Someone get a video camera!

"O-oh, okay..." She said, stuttering.

"As an apology gift-" She said, but was cut off by a voice outside the door.

"Pardon me, but I ain't no thing to be called a gift!" it said.

Annabeth could recognized that voice anywhere...

Queen Athena smiled, "She'll be with you for the next couple of weeks."

A girl stepped in the doorway. Her with the usual dark blue highlights and black clothing.

"Sup?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hurhurhur! Got you there!**

**Well, for the replies..**

**.**

**.**

**For 'KatieElizabethGrace'**

Thanks! I will update (but not fast, because...school...)

**For 'I'm awesome' (Anon.)**

Shut up! I know who you are!

**For 'Guest' (Anon.)**

Yes, I love cliffies.

**For 'Dingy 108'**

I will! :)

**For 'RedSoxsOwl'**

I know right?

**For 'WisdomGoddesAthenae'**

Sure, sure. :)

**For 'Pjato-lover' (Anon.)**

Yes, I feel you man!

**To 'Goddess of Jasper'**

I swear on the river styx. finger crossed, haha.

**To 'Chinfev 1203'**

I will!

**To 'Accountles' (anon.)**

Yeah, I forgot to put that...what do you call it...line...yeah, and no you don't sound like a critic. It's fine.

**To 'magickarpet14'**

Thank you!

**To 'SephCurrentDaughterOfPoseido n'**

Thanks! But first, I need inspiration! haha!

**To 'Rachel3Athena'**

Thank you so much! I'll try to read your stories!

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**If you looove Thalia, then you'll like the next chapter and I'll try not to make her too OC.**

**:)**


	6. Heal a Wound

**Hello everybody~ Sorry to those who expected me to update. I haven't been able to update, there so much homework, I have to make an article for the school newspaper and I have to design a T-SHIRT.**

**So yeah sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annabeth?" Queen Athena said, peeking into her daughter's room, only to see her daughter was sitting there, drawing a building, make up ruined because of her tears.

"Oh gods!" She said, "Are you okay darling?"

"Yeah..." Annabeth said, still drawing. "I'm just...doing stuff. What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to says sorry, for that Luke thing." She said, Annabeth was shocked. Her mom? Swallowing her pride? Someone get a video camera!

"O-oh, okay..." She said, stuttering.

"As an apology gift-" She said, but was cut off by a voice outside the door.

"Pardon me, but I ain't no thing to be called a gift!" it said.

Annabeth could recognized that voice anywhere...

Queen Athena smiled, "She'll be with you for the next couple of weeks."

A girl stepped in the doorway. Her with the usual dark blue highlights and black clothing.

"Sup?"

"THALIA!" Annabeth shouted, and hugged her real tight.

"Easy there Annabeth! Can't breathe!" She said, then started choking.

"Oh gods, sorry." She said, but was still grinning.

"You don't look sorry." She said, raising an eyebrow.

She hugged her again, and let go.

Thalia coughed a bit then said, "Yeah, you're not sorry at all."

Piper walked creepily in the halls, her expression was very, very….creepy.

"Adopted…" She said, her uncomfortable high heels tapped on the floor, which was unnoticed by her.

She opened her room, and practically fell to the bed.

"Adopted…" She said again.

Jason peeked from the half-open blinds, and he'd surely been busy.

His shirt was on backwards, he wasn't wearing gloves and it seemed like he was about to clumsily cut another rose.

"What happened to you?" She said.

"I think the more sensible question would be, what happened to you?" He rebutted.

"Lots and lots of things." She said, turning over to the other said away from Jason, clearly unseeing his pained expression.

* * *

"Percy! Look!" Rachel said, aggravated. "My dress is all dirty! Doooo something!"

"What am I suppose to do? Clean it up?" He said, annoyed.

"You could! Couldn't you?" She said, making puppy-dog eyes that didn't match her thick make-upped face.

Just to shut her up, he ordered a servant to get her a new dress. Which Rachel had mistaken as a sign to go out with him.

"Of course I'll go out with you!" She said, beaming happily.

"What?" He said, astonished.

"I'll go out with you!" She repeated.

"Um, no, I didn't remember asking that."

Rachel's expression went into disappointment, then back to happiness.

"You'll want to go out with me when…_that…._ happens." She said, mumbling under her breath.

"what?" he said.

"Nothing!" She said a little too quickly.

* * *

"What's the point of this again?" Annabeth asked, jumping not so enthusiastically.

"BECAUSE—You—have—to—relax!" She said, in between her jumps, which was so high, it made the bed look like a trampoline.

"I can't!" Annabeth sad, giving up and collapsing on the bed.

"Why—not?" Thalia said, still jumping.

"BECAUSE, Thalia." She said, imitating how Thalia said 'because', "Percy saw me!"

Thalia stopped and sat down quietly, piercing blue eyes staring at Annabeth.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Reading your mind, so shut up." She said.

After a few seconds, Thalia stopped, and said, "Percy and you almost had a moment, then Rachel interrupted it, and then you went here to wallow in your mistakes, and then Queen Athena came, the I came." She said, then snapped her fingers.

"Thalia, how did you do that?"

"Read your mind, just that awesome." She said, rolling her eyes.

They just sat there, doing nothing for a five solid minutes. And then Thalia broke the

ice.

"What?" Thalia said.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"What the chiz Annabeth!"

"What're you talking about?!"

"Tell me about your day!" She said, emphasizing 'tell me'.

"Isn't that what those 'other' girls do?"  
"Just tell me about it Annabeth!"

"ALRIGHT! Sheesh!"

And so, Annabeth told Thalia about what had happened at the balcony.

"Impressively bad timing." Thalia said, flipping through a book.

"I know!" Annabeth said.

"But for now, just forget it!" Thalia said, reading a page.

"why?!" She said, surprised at her.

"Because Annabeth, do you want to spend your time with me moping around with a dark aura on you?" Thalia retorted.

"no! Of course not!" Annabeth said, blushing at her 'wrong-ness'.

"Good."

It was another pause as Annabeth looked at Thalia's hand, which were flipping through a book.

"Thalia what are you doing with my diary?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On the next** **ROTTING IN ROYALTY**

The trumpets blew as the prince stepped out of his carriage, a confident smirk on his face, and a scar on his face proving how he had won wars.

He walked up the large flight of stairs and stopped in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth." He said, smiling.

"Luke." She said monotone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I just love cliffies!**

**Seriously, I have mental problems that include bugging people…**

**-puts face in hands-**


	7. The Love Octagon

**Hello again! The report cards were given today, and I was so happy I went into the top 5, I managed to post this chapter.**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**I'm gonna finish this story!**

.

.

.

.

.

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Morning' Mom."Annabeth said, walking to the table.

"Morning Queen." Thalia said, following Annabeth.

"What for breakfast?" They asked in unison.

Athena just sighed and shook her head, "The usual."

Piper came trudging in, like she wasn't in the mood, and she lazily sat down, resting her head on table.

"Piper McL—C-Chase, get your head off the table." Her mother ordered.

Piper groaned, but then stiffened.

"McL?" She said.

"What McL?" Her mother said.

"Mcl!" She shouted. "What's McL?! I already know it's not Chase, _mother._" She said her name sharply.

Queen Athena sighed and said, "We'll talk about this later."

Piper stood up and shouted, "Why not now?"

Queen Athena stood up too and said, "Sit down right now Missy!"

"NO!" Piper shouted.

"So this is how you want to play it?" Queen Athena said, deadly calm.

Piper was shocked, what just happened? Oh yeah, she was screwed.

"Yes, you are adopted, I hope you noticed that." She said, her calculating grey eyes still and steady.

"Second, you're last name is McLean." She said.

Piper stiffened, McLean was the name—the last name of Queen Aphrodite…

She was…

"You're the daughter of Queen Aphrodite and the 'outsider' Tristan McLean. Who's kingdom was destroyed."

Piper just stood there, as her mother swiftly turned around, arms still crossed, and walked away briskly

"She's lucky I even took care of her all those years." She mumbled so nobody could hear.

"So much drama."Thalia said, bacon filling her mouth.

"Shut up Thalia." Annabethsaid,facepalming.

"Oh, and by the way Annabeth, Luke's coming to talk about the wedding arrangements." She said, and walked away yet again.

Do you want to know the scene?

Three people with their mouths wide open, one standing, two sitting, and the other one had bacon in her mouth.

This was one complicated family.

* * *

Percy lay in his head, face first on the pillow.

Poseidon called him name and said, "Perseus, one of your friends are here."

Percy groaned, and didn't bother stand up.

The door creaked open, but Percy still wasn't looking up.

"Percy." The voice said.

Percy groaned again.

"Percy!" It said louder.

"What is it Nico?" He said, his face buried into the pillow.

Nico sighed and said, "Can you even breathe there?"

"Yes, I can adapt to pillows."

"Whatever dude, get your face out of that."

"Nooooo."

"Idiot." Nico mumbled under his breath.

Percy heard this, and said in a muffled voice, "Stop talking about your butt Nico."

Nico, just walked to the door, and had an idea. He knocked his fist on the door. He opened the door slowly, so that a creaking sound was heard.

"Oh hey Annabeth!" Nico said, grinning like an idiot.

Percy stood up rapidly, running to the door as fast as possible.

Percy was at the door, and pushed it wide open. But there was no Annabeth.

Nico was laughing, clutching his stomach, tears falling out of eyes.

"OH MY GODS!" He said, rolling on the floor. **"You're a lovesick w'ittle puppy!"**

**"Not funny dude." **Percy said, falling onto the bed, again.

* * *

The trumpets blew as the prince stepped out of his carriage, a confident smirk on his face, and a scar on his face proving how he had won wars.

He walked up the large flight of stairs and stopped in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth." He said, smiling.

"Luke." She said monotone.

He kissed her hand, and smiled again. He held out his arm and winked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

SHe looped her arms in his. Because she had to.

Thalia was there, a blank expression on her face, she was standing next to Rachel, who was grinning evilly, but a bit nervous, because, well, Thalia was there.

Percy stood there too, not knowing that was Annabeth, because of the seaweed brain he was. Piper just stood there, also with a blank expression, but inside, she wanted to cry and run...somewhere.

Nico, wasn't a prince, but he just had royal blood, he just stood there next to Percy, grinning, remembering Percy's face.

Jason, was there, behind the bushes, trimming the leaves, looking at Piper.

This was one messed up octagon.

Yes, an octagon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF ROTTING IN ROYALTY 5**

.

.

.

.

**SNEAK PEAK ON ROTTING IN ROYALTY 7**

"Hey Percy!" Nico said, waving his arms frantically.

"What is it?" Percy said, drying his hair, since he had just changed his clothes from swimming trunks.

"Annabeth's here!" Nico said, pointing to the door.

"You're joking." Percy said, turning around.

"NO!" He shouted, grabbing Percy by the shoulders and making him face him.

"She's really here!" He said. "Look!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, it's short. But I needed to post this to fulfill my promise of a chapter per week.**

**Forgive me! -bows-**


	8. Sweet Birthday Gifts

**Okay I'm updating twice. First of all, because I feel so happy that I'm almost reaching twenty reviews. Second, because I'm in a good mood because of my card, third...because I just want to.**

**Oh! And I want to thank 'RedSoxsOwl' for giving me the idea of Nico being PERCY'S friend. Helps a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Annabeth collapsed on her bed, and wondered what the date was today.

She was already in a bad mood dealing with Luke. He was like: "I won this." "I won that." "I killed this with my bare hands." "I killed that with my bare hands" bla bla bla, all afternoon.

And the worst of all, her mother was planning to make her marry him, and her mother's plans NEVER fail.

She noticed a calendar across the room, it looked really expensive.

She practically ran to it, and checked the date.

Her finger stopped at a number.

August.

Eighteen.

It was Percy's birthday.

* * *

Percy had just come from swimming, which he did after the 'meeting'. He changed into regular clothes and then brushed his hair, which was an epic fail.

His hair.

He lifted a strand of hair from his head, looking in the mirror. It was gray, and it was him and Annabeth's mark.

Annabeth.

He had just seen her a few days ago, beautiful as usual, how could he NOT notice? The gray eyes, blonde hair.

Something clicked in Percy's head. How could he be so stupid?

The hostile attitude of Queen Athena's daughter, like Annabeth's, the physical features and all,

_Vlacas! _He said, cursing himself in greek.

Queen Athena's daughter WAS Annabeth.

He took a towel and dried his hair, since he had nothing to fo.

"Hey Percy!" Nico said, waving his arms frantically.

"What is it?" Percy said, drying his hair, since he had just changed his clothes from swimming trunks.

"Annabeth's here!" Nico said, pointing to the door.

"You're joking." Percy said, turning around.

"NO!" He shouted, grabbing Percy by the shoulders and making him face him.

"She's really here!" He said. "Look!"

* * *

Annabeth was gonna do this, she wasn't going to hide anymore.

_No more. _She said, clenching her fists.

She was going to face Percy.

The door slowly creaked open, and green eyes peeked through the half open door.

They stared for what seemed like hours.

Annabeth was starting to get a little self conscious.

"Annabeth?" He said.

"Hey Percy." She said, and smiled.

In the blink of an eye, arms were wrapped around each other, and they were hugging.

Percy's head on Annabeth's (cause he was that tall.) and Annabeth head on his chest.

"I missed you." He said.

Annabeth pulled away and smiled, "I missed you too,"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, which startled him.

"Happy Birthday!" She smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF ROTTING IN ROYALTY 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sweetest chapter I've made yet.**

**No sneak peaks! Sorry, because honestly, I didn't know I would come to this point of the story, and I don't know what's gonna happen next.**

**Oh no, I have a serious case of writer's block.**

**Damn.**

**Oh well, I'll think I'll have an idea by next week, and all that studying hasn't helped at all.**

**PM me for any suggestions!**


	9. Rotting In Royalty

**Okay guys, I'm getting a bit more serious with my stories. *puts on serious face***

**On and I changed my name to xXxTheChocoholicCatxXx!**

**Enjoy this chappie!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Our supposed plan isn't working," Rachel said, slamming her fists onto the table, as they turned red, but she didn't care, because her Percy was being taken away from her at the very moment.

"Relax Drama Queen," Luke said, waving her off. "She's still betrothed to me." He smirked, remembering it, as he munched off a piece of a chicken leg.

"What if she cancels it?" Rachel said, crossing her arms, angry at the fact he was acting cool about it.

"She won't," He said, "Because I'm awesome." His words were muffled by another bite of chicken.

Rachel shook her head, "You're not reassuring me."

"And besides." he said. Licking his chicken bone, then clutching it in his hand. "If she does," he clutched the bone tighter and tighter.

_SNAP!_

The bone snapped into two.

"It means war."

* * *

"Hey Piper!" Katie said, smiling, holding a box in hand. As Piper passed by her, holding a glass of water which cooled her down from the recent events.

"Hey Katie!" She smiled and waved, Katie was one of her best friends, and the one who designs her and Annabeth's dresses, but then she noticed the box in Katie's hand. "What's that?"

Katie went wide eyed. "Didn't they tell you?"

Piper raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Katie sighed, she never thought she would be the one to bring in the bad news to her.

"There's a new gardener."

Piper's grip on the glass went numb as it slid away from her hands.

_CLANK!_

She collapsed on the floor, as if her day could get any worse.

"Princess?!" Katie said, dropping the box and leaning down.

Piper just stood there, and before she knew it, she blacked out, hearing Katie's voice saying "I need medics!"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth laughed, talked and played, just like old times.

They didn't know if they were dating yet or not, but they were too caught up in beating each other in bets or games, no one bothered to bring it up.

They fell down on the floor laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" He said.

Annabeth said, "Your face was messed up too!"

Suddenly, a dozen footsteps were heard and there was screaming.

"PRINCESS!" Juniper, a maid, shouted, her brown hair was messy.

"What is it?" Annabeth said, now alert, along with Percy.

"Princess-Piper-in-emergency room!" Juniper said, in between breaths.

Annabeth didn't need more details. She sprinted down as fast as she could in her dress, followed by Percy. Annabeth almost tripped, but Percy caught her and he slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She protested, hitting his back in which he winced.  
"Do you want to get there fast or not?" Percy said, turning sharply at a corner. And his words made Annabeth shut up.

* * *

They finally arrived, to see Piper sitting there, hot chocolate milk in her hands, her face was gloomy and whatnot.

Percy let Annabeth down, as he collapsed on the sofa on exhaustion.

"Take a diet Annabeth!" He groaned, before rubbing his back.

Annabeth ignored this, because Piper was hurt and because she wanted to. "What happened?" She asked. "Jason." Was Piper's only answer, and Annabeth was silenced. "Don't worry, we're still here." Annabeth said, kissing Piper on the forehead. Piper managed a smile and nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Annabeth collapsed next to Percy, and sighed. "Is your back okay?" Annabeth said.

"I think it's still intact." Percy made a lopsided smile and then rubbed his back. "Yeah, sorry bout' that." She said.

Percy glanced at Piper, "I heard your conversation." Annabeth nodded. "Is it that bad?" Percy said. "Yeah, Jason was probably the only one who treated her like a normal person and not some princess."

Percy nodded in understanding, because all of them didn't want this life, even though it was awesome with servants attending to your every need, somehow, it isn't. There are strict rules in marriage or just even going out in the open, especially if you're a girl, fearing that someone could hit you in the head with an arrow, and you'd be dead in seconds.

Annabeth sighed again as she leaned against Percy, who didn't mind.

"Seems like, we're rotting in royalty."

.

.

.

.

.

END OF ROTTING IN ROYALTY 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Glob! I still can't get over that cool part. Annabeth was like, "Seems like," -Annabeth puts shades on- "We're rotting in Royalty."**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! More chaps to come!**

**There's also this poll I set up, to see if Leo and Reyna will be included, because we can't leave anyone out now can we?**


	10. 10th Chapter Special part 1

**.**

**30 followers?! I love you all so much right now. We shall see what will happen to our love teams. -evil laugh-, I just watched Hotel Transylvania, and now, I am pumped! Pump it up, pump it! Pump it up!**

**I haven't said this yet, but in fear of the authorities, I shall say the unbearable.**

**'Percy Jackson does not belong to me, but to our dear author Rick Riordan.'**

**At least, for now.. **

**THIS IS A SPECIAL, BECAUSE I'M ALMOST REACHING TEN, A SHORT ONE! You can skip this if you want.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY SPECIAL PART 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie was chasing the Stolls around the castle again, for trying to put and whoopee cushion on every seat in the castle.

Piper watched them run from her hospital bed, through a window. They had passed about four times and no one broke a sweat. She was amazed at their stamina.

But her, she fainted, collapsed, blacked out, or whatever you want to call it, just because Jason was not working in the castle anymore, _Maybe he needs rest. _She thought, as Katie and the Stolls passed by again, but this time, Katie was holding a sword, and the Stolls certainly weren't laughing anymore.

Piper could tell Katie had a crush on one of the Stolls, but wasn't certain who.

Connor was easier to be with, he was the younger one, yet more mature than Travis. He was a normal person when he's alone, which he hardly is, and when his next to his brother, all hell breaks loose.

Travis is, well, Travis. Whether they're pulling pranks or not, he's mischievous, a bit twisted and has a nice sense of humor.

Katie, was like the commander of all maids, she knew how to be a leader and whatnot, which she got from her mom, which owns hectares and hectares of farms.

She heard bumps and a girl shrieking, as she stood up slowly and made her way to the door.

It opened slowly making a small sound, as she peeked her head outside.

Connor was on the floor, probably unconscious, he was leaning against a wall, and not much injuries were done.

Travis was wide-eyed, looking at Katie who was bleeding.

Bleeding?

Katie was holding her left arm, which was bleeding sword was on the floor, a few smears of blood on its side. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and I could t_ell it wasn't from the cut._

Before I knew it, I was running down the hallways in my hospital gown, screaming,

"Medics!"

The guilty look of Travis' face outside the room on the bench was haunting me, and I asked him,

"What did you do?" I said.

He shook his head and said, "We were goofing around, like always, but this time, Katie got a sword and for a moment there I thought she was going to kill us!"

_"Don't mess with me!" She said, very annoyed, holding her sword to slice Travis into bits._

_Connor was knocked aside and he blacked out, by the pressure of Katie's sword's hilt._

_Travis just look wide-eyed, he was panicking, Katie was going to kill him, and he was going to die, and soon, adrenaline had rushed._

_Katie bowed her head, and massaged her foreheaed. "S-sorry, ugh, nevermind. I'm really stressed, sorry about Connor, my—just, my father died this morning and—"_

_BAM!_

_Katie's explanation was too late, as Travis took the sword and slashed at her, then realizing her explanation and what he had done, he went more wide-eyed that before._

_"Agh!" Katie said, dropping to the floor, clutching her arm._

_"Katie!" he said, dropping to the floor with her._

_Instead of shouting at him, pushing him away or doing something that hurts him, she cries._

_And then Piper saw, and ran down the hall flailing her arms wildly, as guys in white suits appeared, snatching Katie up on a stretcher and taking her to emergency._

Piper rubs her forehead, and sayd, "It's fine, just don't let it happen again."

Travis nods and said, "Sorry you're highness."

She nods, and remember what Katie always did for her. Made her dresses, took care of her garden and organized the maids.

Without thinking, Piper leans down, so she's in height of Travis' sitting position.

"Take good care of her," She says, pointing her finger, "She one of a kind."

And with that she stands up, smiles and walks away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF THE SPECIAL PART1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol, hope you like it, just a short, crazy idea from my mind, but if you don't like it, just tell me and I could delete it, really.**

**I love 3 Tratie so much these days. O3O**

**Here are replies for those who reviewed meh story:**

**For 'KatieElizabethGrace'**

Yes, there shall be some very soon. And thanks!

**For 'FightingLifeLikeADemi-God12312'**

What, do you mean writer's block? Yeah, every writer MUST get it.

**For 'Adriana Hale'**

Thank you! :)

**For 'RedSoxsOwl'**

Yeah, I wish they could do that too. Then everything would be perfect, and then they'd dance on a magical island.

**For 'Guest'**

I'm planning to put her there. I'm not sure yet, because then all of the people will get jumbled.

**For 'Accountless'**

Very.

**For 'Morbid Bookworm'**

You do? I guess I'll TRY to put theme in here.

**For 'Dingy 108'**

I will, every week, as much as possible.

**For 'Maximum Immortality'**

Every week! Take note!

**For 'Pjato Lover'**

VERY VERY SOON.

**For 'I'm awesome'**

Yes yes, All izz well!

**For 'SapphirEShadow97'**

The chapter at the ball? Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you if it's Jason or not, actually, it was just some random guy that I'm keeping a secret...for now. Piper's confused too.

**For 'Sourface'**

Oh glob. Really? Thank you so much!


	11. 10th Chapter special part 2

**Hello guys, this is the special part 2, and after this is the rest of the story. Flames are welcomed, just put it in a nice way.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY SPECIAL PART 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie groaned as she woke up, she looked around the room, to see where she was. _Am I in the hospital? _She asked herself, which was answered by a yes, since everything was white and she had a bandaged arm, wherein she flinched when she had tried to move it.

She remembered about Travis accidentally cutting her, and why he had done it. She stood up slowly, remembering her dad had died, and that she and her mom was all left.

She looked around the room once again, and noticed a guy slumped on a sofa in the room, sleeping and murmuring things like whoopee cushions and golden mangoes.

"Travis?" She said, involuntarily.

Travis jumped in surprise, as he looked around frantically, searching for the voice, then he saw Katie, "Oh, you're awake."

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, getting the covers off and getting on her feet.

"About three hours or something." He said, casually, as if they were talking about the weather.

"Three hours?" She said, finally standing up straight.

"yeah, maybe four, or five." He said, sitting on the couch again, his feet on the wall and his head dangling from the edge.

"Stop that." She said, walking towards him. "The blood with go to your head, and you'll get blood pressure or something."

He smirked and said, "Since when did you care about me?"

Katie paused. _Since when? _She thought, as she paced around the room. Then she thought of something.

"I want you to live to prepare for the things I have in store for you." She said, an evil grin appearing on her face.

Travis got a bit creeped out, "Why do I find that…ew."

Katie pushed him, from the couch. "Eww, gross! Not that!"

Travis rubbed his head and said, "Well don't push now."

Katie helped him up and sighed. "You're so immature."

"Says the girl who let out her anger on two boys." He said, putting his arms around Katie mockingly.

"Whatever dude." Katie said, pushing his hand off her.

Travis smiled, then frowned. "Sorry about your dad."

Katie paused, suddenly she felt anger rise up for some reason. "You don't even know him!" She said, in an angry tone, which came from nowhere.

Travis raised a brow and said, "I just wanted to _comfort _you!"

"Well you aren't doing a very good job at it!" She said, as she felt tears in her eyes.

Travis noticed this and softened. "Well, don't cry now!"

She sniffed and said, "You don't understand," She turned away. "He was the only one who actually even loved me as her daughter. My mom is always working, never got the time for me."

"I love you!" Travis blurted out.

Katie laughed and wiped the tears away. "haha, whatever Travis."

But Travis wasn't joking. He put on his serious face, which looked pretty funny since he didn't know how to look serious.

Katie raised a brow, "If you're trying to pull a serious face," She laughed, "it's failing!"

Travis remained serious as he sighed. "Katie."

Katie stopped laughing, and wiped more tears, but these tears came from laughing.

"Yeah 'lover-boy?'" She said, and giggled at her remark.

"Listen to me." He said.

Katie stopped laughing. "Don't tell me you're-  
" Her heart beat went faster.

"Yes Katie." He said, grabbing her shoulders, and she felt herself blush.

"Are you serious?" She said, cocking her head.

"Very." He said, as they just stood there, Travis hands on Katie's shoulders.

* * *

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Travis laughed, rolling on the floor.

Katie was very red, and then she growled. "Shut up."

"Are you serious?" Travis imitated Katie's tone, then went back to his tone and said, "Very." Then he started laughing again.

Katie kicked him in the shin, and he groaned.

"No need to get violent there!" He said, rubbing his butt and sitting upright.

Katie didn't know why, but it hurt. To think that was all a joke.

Travis just grinned and said, "You liked that didn't you?"

Katie asked, "You mean kicking you in the butt? Yes, I liked that."

Travis just stood up and crossed his arms. "Not that! Before that!"

Katie's face fell, "Oh _that._" She thought for a moment.

_Did she actually like Travis?_

It was impossible, he was somewhat mean, mischievous, thieving and lying—and cute.

Wait what?

_Knock it off Katie, knock it off._

"I see you're having a mental argument with yourself." He grinned again. "So there is a chance you do like me!"

Katie just blushed and said, "N-No there isn't." She turned around, "I'd never like you."

Travis peeked over her left shoulder and said, "Oh really?"

She looked to the right and said, "Really, really."

Travis removed his head from her shoulder.

"We'll see about that." He said, walking out the door.

Katie sighed and said, "What did I get myself into?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**part 3 sneak peak**

****"Travis wants to meet you in the courtyard." Piper said casually.

"Uhm, why...?" Katie asked, as she tended to the flowers.

"Just go, okay?" Piper said.

"Okay..." Katie said, clearly suspicious and nervous, _Is this another embarrassing prank?_

But she was so, so, wrong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, There's a part 3, I'm sorry to have made you guys wait, really, and now, I bet you're all like: ****_WTF? there's a part 3?!_**

**__****Well, yeah, there is, so yeah...sorry, but I'll make it up to you!**

**Somehow...**


	12. 10th Chapter Special part 3

**PART #3 BABE! YEAH! LAST PART FOR THE 10th SPE-CI-AL!**

**ENjoy it, coz' I do.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY SPECIAL PART 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****_He was kidding._

_He had got to be._

__Katie was in the courtyard, facing Travis, who was kneeling on one knee, and a circle of maids and attendants and who knows-who, were there She wanted to shout at him at what he was doing, and what the stupid prank was, but she couldn't. Because somehow, this wasn't a prank. This wasn't a cruel joke on her feelings, it was real, and for once, she didn't know what to do with him.

Well, let's rewind.

It all started as another morning after their bet, that Katie had somehow agreed to, She was cleaning a hallway that Mrs. O' Leary, Prince's Percy's gigantic black dog, had made an accident on.

So there she was, scrubbing away dog pee, worrying about Travis' next prank, but not just any prank, a prank on how to get her to like him. She shivered at the things he might do, but she continued cleaning peacefully.

Until Piper Chase-McLean whatever, came, running like hell, a grin on her face.

"Katie!" She shouted, almost slipping at the wet floor Katie had cleaned. Then she stopped, "What are you doing?"

"You don't want to know Princess." Katie said, as she took her gloves off and stood up putting her arms to her waist. "What was it?"

"What's what?" Piper asked dumbly. "The thing you were going to tell me your highness?" Katie said, politely, raising a brow. "OH _that!" sh_e said suddenly, realizing it and blushing at her stupidity.

"Travis wants to meet you in the courtyard." Piper said casually.

"Uhm, why...?" Katie asked, as she tended to the flowers on the nearby vase that Mrs. O' Leary had knocked off the counter top. "Just go, okay?" Piper said. "Okay..." Katie said, clearly suspicious and nervous, _Is this another embarrassing prank?_

But she was so, so, wrong.

* * *

She walked to the courtyard catiously for pranks, because there were no people.

"Katie-cat." A famialiar voice said,

Katie looked around but saw nothing, she readied her hand for her dagger, "Where are you? What do you want?" Katie shouted, in case he was far away, which was a good thing,

"over here." Travis said, sitting on a railing on the second floor, that overlooked the courtyard. Katie saw his and backed up, clearly suprised.

"Hey." Travis said, smiling.

"Hello...?" Katie said, which came out as a question. Travis jumped down from the second floor, and he swore he thought Katie was about to shriek. But instead he landed nice and smoothly, and for some odd reason he was still smiling,

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, and then realized she was now pointing her dagger,

"Nothing." He sighed, "It's just that I had something to tell you."

He sighed and started speaking so fast. "_I wanted to tell you that when you first came to the castle that you were really cute and then when I pranked you the first time it was an accident but then I noticed it was the only way you'll notice me so I kept doing it and then we became enemies, well sorta, then everything else came, and then I started ton like you and then-" _He stopped because Katie was frozen,

"Katie?" He asked.

Okay, back to present where Katie thought he was kidding.

The courtyard suddenly filled with maids and Katie swore she felt heat rush to her face.

Travis kneeled on one knee.

"Katherine Gardner, will you please go out with me?"

Katie suddenly remembered, and she wish she didn't, because anger took over her, and what she did next suprised everyone.

_SLAP!_

Katie's hand left a red mark on Travis' face.

"JERK! IDIOT! STUPID!" Katie yelled a few more curses as tears streamed freely down her face. Travis just stood there suprised, holding his red cheek. "Wha-" Travis was about to speak again but Katie cupped her hands over her ears.

"**What kind of sick joke is this?!"** Katie yelled at him, her eyes red. "**You can prank me, you can laugh at me, but you cannot, play with my FEELINGS!" **She said, bursting into tears, and turning around. "_All because of the bet..."_

__A face of understanding replaced Travis' shocked face.

Katie started to walk away, but a hand gripped her wrist. "Just...let go."

"I won't." He answered. "What is your problem?!" Katie said, still crying and facing him, her wrist still in his hand.

"Katie," He softened, "I know, I prank you, laugh at you when you fall on your butt and stuff, but..." He pulled her closer. "I'd never play with you feelings because..."

Katie stopped crying, and she felt his grip tighten.

"I love you."

Katie was about to answer, when she felt his lips touch hers, as the crowd cheered around them.

And for once, she didn't argue with him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF SPECIAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yay! You like that? yeah, I do too.**

**I'm speechless.**

**Well, I do want to answer this for 'Nibs98', an anonymous, because I felt the need to answer it.**

_**1will there be any Leyna? if so when?**_

I plan on putting them, but I'm not sure yet, and I'm waiting for all your suggestions if you want to or not, because placing another love team would confuse things. But having them would be awesome.  
_**  
2(okay this one's not about the story) What's it like being an author?**_

It's okay. It gives you migraine sometimes, and I end up curling in a corner thinking, 'Ohmehgerrrrrrdssss, what's gonna happen to PERCABETH? I'm suppose to write it but I dunno what's going to happen next! urgggg!' and then fall asleep and wake up thinking about it again. But when you get those positive reviews knowing someone likes your hard work...everything is totally worth it._  
__**  
3(neither is this) what's you favorite;  
pairing?**_

I have lots of favorites! there's Percabeth, Jasper, Jeyna (Yes! I can't help it! It's so roman-ish!), Leyna, Rachel x Octavian, Peeniss, Finnick x Annie and then there's Brian x Amanda from Undercover tai tai.**_  
fanfic?_**

**A lot I can't remember names.**_**  
fanfic**__ author?_

lmb111514

She the best, I just firkin' love her stories. And there's also maydayparade, I think that's her fanfic name, she creates awesome Tratie stories.  
real author?

Rick Riordan and Suzzane Collins.  
**real book/story/novel?**

Percy Jackson and The Olympians

The Hunger games Trilogy

The heroes of Olympus

and some other books I can't remember the names.


	13. Until We grow Up

**Hello! I decided to post early for you guys!**

**Oh and that new cover that I made for this story on paint tool SAI, totally sucks. But still, a cover is better than cover right?**

**Enjoy~~~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the whole 'Tratie' scene as the maids called it, Annabeth hung out with Percy, who was drinking coke (Cause he's a barbarian, lol, whut?) while Annabeth said, "You do know I'm getting married right?"

Percy almost spit out his coke, "It was Luke right?" he said, his stomach getting a bit queasy.

"Yup." She said, a bit sadly, taking Percy's coke, and drinking it, like it would take her problems away, and she handed it back to Percy, who said, "Why? DO you like him?"

"No." She answered quickly. _How could he even think that? _"I hate his guts." She growled. "But I have to marry him, or he'll destroy my mother's kingdom."

Percy almost spit out his coke again. "He threatened you?!"

"No!" Annabeth said again,m almost laughing at their repeated actions. "It would just be the most likely to happen."

Percy decided to change the subject. "Where's Thalia anyway?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Somewhere. Eating bacon."

Percy said, "Let's go look. I could use a reunion with my couz, and maybe Nico too."

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah sure."

* * *

Piper was talking to the new gardener, who was irritatingly annoying, but funny in some way. "What's your name again?"

"It's Leo. Supreme commander of flowers!" He said, as he took out a bouquet of flowers up high.

"Stop that." She said, laughing. "Stop what?" He said, "Being awesome?"

"No..." SHe said, "Maybe, if it stops you from being funnily annoying."

Leo raised a brow and put the flowers down, "One does not simply stop being awesome."

Piper rolled her eyes, "I'll just see you later."

"kay." Leo said, then stood up, remembering something. "Princess! When my work is done, can I go out for a bit?"

Piper raised a brow. "WHy?"

"I'm seeing my friends! Out there!" Leo said, pointing beyond the fences of their palace.

"Okay." She said, then out of curiosity asked, "Who are your friends?"

Leo said excitedly. "Jason and Reyna!" He said. Piper felt a pang on her heart. "Are they dating?"

Leo shouted. "NO!" Then covered his mouth realizing he'd just shouted at a princess. "No. But Reyna really seems to like Jason..." He said nervously, and a bit of jealousy.

"I'll let you go out." Piper said, an idea forming on her mind. "Really?!" Leo said. "On one condition." Piper said, holding out her index finger. "What?" He asked.

"You're taking me out with you."

* * *

_"Don't worry!" The blond ten year old said to the scared little 9 year old. "I don't like my parents too. We can get along!" He held out his hand._

_The dark haired girl reluctantly took his hand as he pulled him up. "My dad wants me to marry, converse and do stuff with people I don't really like too." He said, kicking a stone into the lake._

_"Are you a prince?" The girl asked, her bright blue eyes filled with curiosity. He nodded. "I wish I wasn't." He said, sitting down. "He wants me to conquer lands and have lots of wives, but I just want a normal life." The girl sat down too, intently listening. "My dad wants me to do stuff I don't want to do too!" She said, looking into the water, seeing her purple gown torn and muddied. _

_The boy smiled and said, "Let's stick together through this!" The girl coked her head. "What do you mean?" He stood up, and so did she and he took her hand in his. "We'll stand through this...royalty stuff!" The girl understood quickly and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like a real friend for a change."_

_"Until we grow up?" he said._

_"Until we grow up!" She said, smiling her bright blue eyes filled with happiness as they hugged, vowing to be friends forever._

_That was until he changed._

Thalia woke up in cold sweat as he saw ANnabeth and her cousin Percy looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" ANnabeth asked, wiping her sweat.

"Luke." She said the name as if it were the person sitting next to her.

ANnabeth cocked her head, "The jerk guy?" "He wasn't always like that." Thalia said. And that caught Percy and ANnabeth's attention.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, her gray eyes now calculating and dark.

"He used to be my friend."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Am I killing you? Or am I killing you slowly? Sorry for that, but I felt the need to end it this way.**

**What's Luke's past with Thalia?**

**:) FInd out on the next chap.**


	14. Hard Competition

**Helllooow! It's sem break! I like rubbing it in on other people's faces with school or work on monday. Yes, yes, I'm a mean person, but I can't help it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****_Luke walked out of the throne room, his face a was grim and his fists were clenched, but he brightened up when a black haired girl came into view, her hair ruffled a mess, meaning she just woke up._

_"You're so early." She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You must drink coffee a lot."_

_"It's already noon Thalia." He said, laughing a bit and walking past her, "You wanna eat?"_

_"Do you have bacon?" She asked, propping herself on the dining table. _

_"Uh...yeah." Luke said, opening the fridge, but a servant came and said, "Do you need help sir?" Luke waved him away, "I'm fine." He grumbled and clenched his fists again._

_"What happened in the throne room?" Thalia, who noticed the scene demanded._

_"Nothing..." He said, dismissively, sliding the plate of food to Thalia and sitting down across her._

_"You know, that I know something happened in there." She said, ignoring the food._

_"It's nothing!" He said, rather harshly than he should have sounded._

_"Are you sure...?" She said, and Luke felt a bit of electricity jot up his spine._

_"FIne!" He said, throwing his arms up in surrender. "he wants me to ermysoneone.."_

_Thalia raised her eyebrows, "What?"_

_"He wants me to merrysomewan..." He grumbled again, blushing and looking away, from Thalia, who was leaning over the table, now fully awake._

_"What'd you say?" Thalia said, cupping a hand over her ear._

_"He wants me to marry someone!" Luke said, shouting._

_Thalia just collapsed in her seat. "W-Why...?"_

_"Because I'm a 'grown man' and I have to, 'Get married' that's why." He grumbled again, clearly unhappy._

_"oh." Was all that Thalia could say. "I'm going back to my room." Thalia stood up, marching to her room, and slamming the door behind her._

_"The fates are so, so, cruel." She said, leaning against the door, and sliding to the floor._

__Thalia sipped a cup of chocolate, shaking that memory out of her head, as she talked and chatted with Percy and Annabeth, walking around the castle, or just watching some movies.

She was going to get Luke outta her mind, once and for all.

But inside, she knew she couldn't.

* * *

"What's that?"" Who's that?""Where are we?" Were the questions that came out of Piper mouth. She had a coat on her, and shades to hide herself, but instead, she looked more suspicious.

Leo toured her around the city and they stopped by a bakery. "Me and the two always meet up here. Oh! there they are now!" Leo said excitedly, pointing to the two people at the table, laughing and chatting, and somehow, it made Piper feel jealous.

Leo walked up to them followed by Piper and said, "hey guys!" "Hey!" They said in unison, and Reyna asked, "Who's your friend?"

"This is P-" Leo said, but Piper shut his mouth and said, "Patricia!" She shouted, "I'm Patricia!"

Jason stood up and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Patricia!" Reyna shook her hand too and said, "Yeah! Nice to meet you!"

Piper nudged Leo and said, "Go with it!" Leo just nodded. Jason leaned to Reyna and whispered, "Do you think Leo likes her?" Reyna felt herself pale. "I hope not."

Leo said, "What're we waiting for? TO the park!" He said, fist pumping. "Yeah, Patricia, wanna come with us?"

"I don't know these places much because uh..." She stuttered. "I'm a maid!"

Jason cocked his head, "I used to work there, but there was no Patricia."  
Piper gulped _He's right. _"I was there as a messenger! I never stayed in the palace so they didn't know me much!"

Jason still had his suspicions, but decided not to push further. "Okay..."

They walked out the bakery, and Piper knew that she had competition.

And it was a hard one.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yeah...It's very short, but I decided to post this since I felt bad leaving you guys at that cliff hanger.**

**:)**


	15. Truth or Dare

**I'm so sorry everyone! I'm sorry I almost killed all the reviewers for meh story. -cries- Let me make it up to you! -fistpumps like a boss-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Piper wished she hadn't accidentally knocked off the ice cream (Ice cream existed then! everyone loves ice cream!) off the counter and onto Reyna's lap.

She swore to the gods it was an accident.

"Oh gods!" She frantically searched for a tissue. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Reyna smiled as she gently took the napkin and wiped it off.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, Reyna just nodded and smiled, which he gladly returned. _THUD _Piper felt that tight feeling in her chest again _Dangit _She cursed. She stood up and Leo asked, "Where are you going?"

"Ladies room." She said, briskly waking away. SHe heard Leo say "Wait one minute!" She turned around thinking he was talking to her, but no, he was talking to Reyna and Jason. Jason nodded and Reyna frowned. Leo walked to her.

"Prob?" He asked, putting his hands on his waist. "Nothing." Piper replied, "I should go home." "Aww, we just started the par-tay!" Leo said, waving his hands in the air, in a feeble attempt to cheer her up. "Sorry. I can't do this." Piper said, looking down. Leo sighed and said, "FIne beauty queen. I'll take you home!" He offered. SHe nodded and proceeded to follow him.

And what they saw surprised them both. "Oh, hades." Leo muttered. Piper couldn't even speak.

Jason, Reyna, kissing.

Piper wiped her eyes, wishing it was a dream. But it wasn't. Reyna saw Leo and pulled away, her face red and flushed. "Leo!" Leo just shook his head, and grabbed Piper's arm. "Let's go Piper." Piper didn't even notice him saying her name, she was broken into very small pieces, that not even duct tape could fix.

Jason practically jumped out of his seat, "Piper?!"

Piper kept walking. Leo said, "Can you go home by yourself?" "Yeah." She replied, and ran when Leo let go of her wrist.

She opened the castle gates and locked it immediately, leaving Jason outside.

"Piper?" He asked, through the bars.

"What?" She said, not wanting to take off her shades, because of her puffy eyes.

"Are you...?" He asked.

"Jealous? Sad? Totally pissed off because you kissed Reyna?" She asked, and Jason just nodded. "Then Yes, Jason, yes I am. I hope your happy."

Piper turned around and started to walk away, until Jason asked, "Wait...you like me?"

"You don't know how." She muttered loud enough for him to hear, as she closed the gigantic double doors, and ran to her quarters. Collapsing on her bed, curling into a ball, and crying her multicoloured eyes out.

* * *

Leo sat there on the stool, faced totally angry and sad and other emotions that were probably negative. "Leo..." Reyna pleaded. Leo shook his head. "Nope. Not listening! Just friends...huh." He said, standing up and looking at her.

"Leo!" Reyna said, her eyes brimmed with tears, her black hair was still straight (Thank goodness.) and braided and she was trying to explain. "Let me explain!"

"What is there, to explain? It's not like you cheated on me with my best friend...we're not dating..." He said. Reyna sighed, "Leo, he kissed me first!"

"Sure," He said, glaring, "WHo kissed who next?" Reyna gulped and look down, she did. _Stupid hormones. _It's not like she could blame it on her hormones! That was still her! "I'm sorry." She said, sitting on the stool, and buried her face into her hands, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Leo leaned down and sighed, "Don't cry..." She kept crying. "Reyna..." Still crying. "You make me feel awkward." Reyna looked up and smiled, even though her face was wet. "Really?" She said, wiping her face. "Really." Leo said, still smiling.

SHe pushed her face away and laughed, "Idiot!"

"Arg! My beautiful face!" He said, falling to the floor. Playing dead, tongue out and eyes closed. "Stop that, drool's coming outta your mouth!" Leo stood up. "It is?"

Reyna made a peace sign. "Just kidding!"

"You-" Leo said, and pulled her down with him.

**_BAM!_**

"Ow!" Leo said, opening his eyes, only to see Reyna laughing, her tears drying up. "Reyna?" He asked. Reyna smiled, "Yeah?"

"Have you gone crazy? Your smiling more than you usually should." He said, poiting to her face. "Is it a crime to smile?" She asked, sitting up. "To you it was." He said. "Whatever." SHe said, "I feel like our conversations never end."

"Well, how should we end it?" HE asked, leaning closer.

"How do you think, we should end it?" She asked, leaning in closer too.

"Are you making me choose?" He asked.

"Maybe." Reyna said, "I think we both know how we want to end it."

And with that remark, Reyna felt his lips press to hers, and she didn't want to end it any other way.

* * *

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Percy asked, Thalia smirked and said, "Dare." Percy smirked and said, "Wrong move. I dare you to scream the one you like in the courtyard." Percy felt a jolt of electricity up his spine, but that didn't wipe the smirk off his face. Thalia grumbled and went to the courtyard.

**"I like you Luke!" **She shouted, which made a bunch of maids nearby gasp, and she glared and walked away. Percy laughed his butt off, and when he stopped, it would replay in his mind again.

"My turn." Thalia turned to Nico, "Truth or dare." "Dare." Nico said confidently. Thalia thought for a moment, then said, "I dare you to walk up to Katie and Travis," Thalia pointed them out, bickering as usual even though they were a couple. "And then say..." Thalia continued the rest of the sentence, but she only whispered it to him, which made him visibly pale.

Nico walked up to them, and cleared his throat loudly which sent him odd looks from the pair. "Travis, a girl named Rebecca is on the phone, she says your late for your date with her."

Katie's eyes widened as she slapped Travis again and walked away, in which Travis ignored Nico (He'll probably kill him later.) and ran for her. Nico sat back down next to a smiling Thalia and said, "He's going to kick my sorry butt." Nico turned to Annabeth, "ANnabeth, truth or dare." "dare!" SHe said. Nico already thought of one, " I dare you to run around the castle screaming 'CHocolate!" Annabeth frowned but stood up and threw her heels off.

She started running around the castle yelling 'CHocolate! CHOCOLATE!' Which resulted in maids, her mother and a bunch of other people look at her weirdly. Annabeth went red as she saw Percy, Thalia and Nico laughing like crazy, and Percy high-fived Nico. Payback. "Percy, truth or dare~!" She shouted.

"Truth!" Percy said. "Chicken!" Thalia said, which resulted in Percy glaring at her.

Annabeth thought of a truth to ask Percy and then it came.

"Do you like me?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There, I made it 100% Leyna! Please be happy, I'm begging you!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**


	16. Things That have Loopholes

**I was like: "La~la~LA~! I'mma update on mah story!", and then, when I looked at the reviewss.**

**Ermagerhd. That's...a lot.**

**-faints-**

**Thanks for the reviews! (Fainting is totally worth it.)**

.

.

.

.

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 14**

.

.

.

.

Percy's eyes went wide, as he stammered, "What?" ANnabeth smirked. Percy 0, Annabeth 1. "I said, do, you, like, me?" Percy's lips pressed together in attempt to stop the words from coming out.

Nico and Thalia leaned closer, waiting for his answer, Annabeth leaned closer too, and for once, Percy had been smart, and seen the glint in Annabeth's eyes, and he knew what was happening, and when he answered, Nico's mouth went agape and Thalia managed to pull off a poker-face.

"No." He said emotionlessly. "I don't like you, Annabeth Chase."

* * *

Katie was sweeping as usual, arranging flowers and dusting the carpet, mumbling things like 'Go to Tartarus Rebecca' or 'Boyfriend stealer' , and no maid dared to come near her in her 'dark' state.

Travis had been trying to explain, but then stopped, realizing his face was distorted enough for any more 'Love damage.'

Katie was just about to leave that hallway when she heard the sobs, she noticed them as Piper's and then something smacked in her head, '_Darn, I was supposed to remind her of the marriage to Prince Percy next month.' _She cursed, and thought, _'Why do I get stuck with these kind of jobs?'_

Katie opened Piper's room and said, "Princess, is everything alright? I have a message from queen A-woah." She walked in, leaving her trusty broom outside.

"Yes, Katie everything is Alright, leave me alone...please." Piper said, her blanket was draped around her like an old lady, her hair was ruffled and messy, "I don't want to." She said, then quickly adding, "Your highness."

That last add-up made Piper sobs some more, "Stupid royal life! Why?!"

Katie sighed, she knew Piper hated this life. "What happened while you were out with Leo?"

Piper almost jumped, "You knew?". Katie smirked, "I have my ways." Then pointed to herself, "I'm like the boss of a hundred maids. I think I know what's going on around the castle." _Except Rebecca, _She added in her mind, and grit her teeth.

Piper got tense. "WIll you tell?" Katie shook her head, "YOur secret's safe." Piper relaxed and said, "Thank you." Katie nodded, then asked again, "What happened?'

Piper sighed, and told the story of what she saw.

Katie said, "Boys are just clueless sometimes Piper." _**(A/N: No offense**_** guys.)**

Piper nodded, "Especially Travis." That sudden bomb had dropped on her like a bunch of bricks falling from the sky, and she had already forgotten to tell Piper the news.

Katie clenched her fists, "That idiot." She asked. "Hey Piper, do you know someone named Rebecca?"

"No...why?" Piper asked. Katie sighed as she realized Travis was telling the truth. "Nothing."

Piper finally smiled, "Your going to forgive Travis aren't you?" Katie raised her hands, "I didn't say anything." Piper laughed, "I guess his attitude is sorta rubbing off on you Katie."

Katie gripped her hair, "No, I cannot, as in, _cannot, _afford to be like him!"

Piper laughed again and said, "Forgive and forget!"

Katie went to the door, "I can forgive, but can't forget." She said, as she was about to close the door she said, "You have to forgive and forget."

It stung Piper in the heart like a needle.

_I have to see Jason._

* * *

Travis was doing the usual today, pranking with Connor, annoying everyone, put a goldfish in Luke's pants (Yeah, long story.) except...irritate and see Katie. He sighed as he remembered the misunderstanding with Nico. _I'mma beat the crap outta him later. _But now, he hadto think of a way to get Katie back.

"Stoll."

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. (No really, she is a living devil. Oh the creative threats people do with sponges and mops!)

Katie was there, arms crossed, face blank, green eyes...green, trusty broom outside the door. "heeeeey Katie." Travis said, nochalanly, sitting up from his laying position. "Whassup?"

"Whassup my butt." Katie said, glaring, and somehow, he could tell that Katie was about to say something she didn't want to. "I'm..." She started. But Travis' eye's had gotten wider, and ran up to her gripping her shoulder.

"Your pregnant?!"

Katie's face had turned beet red, as she hit Travis upside the head. "_**What the hell? What the Hades are you talking about! I was going to say I was sorry!"**_

Travis sighed in relief as he said "Oh good, for a second there I thought..." Then he stopped. "Sorry? For what?"

"For that Rebecca thing," She said, turning away, "I shouldn't have accused you without proof." Travis smiled devilishly. Katie rolled her eyes, "What now?" "Oh, nothing, I'll forgive you..." Travis said, still smiling that way. Katie said, "What's the catch." "Katie, Katie, be patient. All I want is..." He pointed to his lips, "A kiss."

Katie turned red again, "What?"

"I said..." He repeated, "I want a kiss, then I'll forgive you." And that earned him a hit and Katie walking out of the room, "Wait! Katie-cat! I was kidding!" As he followed her out the room.

Juniper watched in the distance as she sat against a tree. "Those crazy lovebirds..."

* * *

Annabeth stood up and smiled, as she brushed dirt off her dress. "Well, that ends that!" Percy nodded, "Yes, yes it does."

Thalia and Nico stood up hesitantly, wondering, _What the hell just happened?_

"I'll see you later?" Percy said, Annabeth smiled and said, "Yeah, later." She walked away, and tugged on Thalia. "Come on, luke lover." Thalia tried her hardest to ignore that and followed Annabeth. "What was that about?" Annabeth shrugged, "A confession."

Percy also walked away with Nico, "Duuuude, I think you broke her senses starting with her heart." Percy laughed, "No I didn't. I did the opposite." Nico wanted to smack Percy upside the head, "But you told her you didn't like her!" Percy raised a brow and said, "If I told her I liked her, _that, _would break her heart." "What?" Nico said, scratching his head. "You don't like her then...?" Percy patted Nico on the back, "I don't _like her Nico."_

He opened the door to his room as he stepped inside, but not before saying, "I _love _her."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**pump, it, pump it up! Yeah! Break it down!**

**I hope you guys likes it, because me likes it, and me likes to knows what you's thinks.**


	17. Medieval Spies

**Hello ya'll. I'm updating a ****_lot _****for some reason. Maybe it's because of the chocolate a while ago...do you think eating three bars is too much?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saying Annabeth felt great was an understatement. "Annabeth..." Thalia said, scratching her head, "What just happened?" Instead of answering, she kept her cool, _Divert happiness somewhere..._ She said, trying to find something. Thalia raised her eyebrows. "What're you doing?" Annabeth grabbed a pillow, and did what a normal girl would do, which is sooo not like Annabeth.

She screamed into it.

Thalia wanted to punch Annabeth until she made sense. Annabeth, was now done screaming her heart out, and collapsed on the bed, "Urg, I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep." Thalia checked the time, "It's seven. Isn't it a little too early? And you still got expla-" Before she could finish, Annabeth was already in bed, in her gown, heels and jewelry. Thalia sighed, and dumped a pillow on her, in attempt to wake her up. ANnabeth groaned and waved her away. "There's no use," Annabeth groaned. Thalia said, "Go on, sleep forever and make me wonder what had just happened."

Thalia draped the blanket over Annabeth, as she slowly closed the door to her room and switched off the lights.

Nico was outside Percy's door, his mouth still agape. "Close your mouth Death breath. You'll catch flies, at least...if the flies are suicidal enough to go into your mouth." She smirked. Nico just stuck his tongue out, "Whatever Thalia. Percy's gone lovey dovey!" Thalia mocked surprise, "Oh gods! Take him to the hospital!" Nico glared. "I'm serious! He said he didn't _like _Annabeth, he said, he _loved _Annabeth." Thalia finally understood, but showed no signs of that on her face, and instead smirked, and draped an arm around Nico's shoulders. "Nico feels _lonely. _Don't worry Nico, I'm sure Rachel will come to her senses." Nico went red as he swatted Thalia's arm away, "W-What do you mean?" Thalia yawned and said, "Nothing." Nico growled and narrowed his eyes, "How did you know?" Thalia smiled devilishly as she said, "You mean you liking Rachel? That's mine to sit back and keep, and you to find out and wonder." She said, heading to her quarters, "Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell Rachel." Nico sighed in relief, and he sent another glare to Thalia and walked.

Thalia closed her door, and smirked again, "I didn't say anything about telling everybody else." She shrugged. "I'll use it for blackmail. Just in case."

* * *

Piper woke up. With a mission to see Jason again and apologized. She was pumped up. Until her mother came.

"Piper dear, get ready for the celebratory engagement ball next week with Percy, Katie's already planned your dress." Her mother said, smiling. Piper almostt fell out of bed, "It's still on?!" Her mother said, "Of course. We made a promise that: 'He'd wed someon with the blood of a Chase." Piper's mind snapped. "I don't have the blood of a Chase mom." Her mother sighed, "Just...go with the wedding. kay'?" Piper ran to the door, "You're keeping this a secret?!"

Her mother sighed, "I'm sorry dear, but Annabeth can't fall into the hands of that _boy._ " Piper wanted to cry, "And I can?" Her mother's face turned, guilty. "I wish I could change it dear. But I swore." Piper finally cried. Her mother sighed and said, "I'm sorry...I-I'll, try to find a way out of this..."

The door closed as Piper's plans went crumbling.

_Everything that's happening to me is bad, very, very bad._

* * *

Reyna and Leo were hiding behind the barn, stalking Jason, who was walking home. They had decided that after the incident a yesterday, they would follow Jason home and find more about him, and they had also learned that Piper wanted to find Jason and fix things up, Piper couldn't get out of the castle anymore because of the security, so they helped her, and decided to uncover Jason's secrets.

Leo whispered, "Are you sure he's going home?" Reyna nodded, "Positive. He always takes this route when we separate ways everyday." Leo nodded in response, and continued to duck around another tree, followed by Reyna. Leo said, "Do you have a plan?" Reyna smirked, "Of course I do. Just follow him without getting caught." She said, running quietly somewhere, not making a sound. Leo shouted, "Yeah! real helpful Reyna!" He said, which made Jason turn and look around, almost seeing him, but Reyna pulled him back, just in time. Reyna whispered, "I said, not get caught!" Her hand covering his mouth, Leo shrugged, muttering a muffled sound of a:"Sorry."

Reyna peeked back, "Where is he?" Leo frantically looked around, "W-We lost him!"

Leo started searching around, while Reyna just stood there, thinking of another way to find him.

Little did they know Jason ran and hid behind a tree looking at them, also trying to find a plan for him to get home without being followed. Because of they found out...it wouldn't look good.

* * *

Nico waked around in his room. _How did she know? I didn't reveal it to anyone. _He thought.

_Nico (as a ten year-old, a year younger than Percy at that time.) was heading to Percy's, because...well, he wanted too. That was until a flurry of red hair and wet tears had slammed into him._

_"Watch it!" The girl snapped back. Nico shouted, "You're the one who was crying and running at the same time!" The girl cried some more. "S-Sorry...I didn't mean to..." The girl sighed and said, "Would you mind listening to my problems?" Nico got red. "Um..sure, if that makes you feel better."_

_"See...I like this guy, since I was seven, he was sweet, handsome...kind. He could never get easily angered, so I admired him." Nico nodded, and kept listening. "I got a lot of competition." SHe laughed. "So I talked to his parents...got closer with him and stuff." She sighed. Nico said, "What happened?" "I changed. I got snobbish and somewhat clingy to him. He started to dislike me, but I was already betrothed to him. And that's when I saw her." She growled. "SHe was playing with Percy in the backyard, like we used to...before I changed." SHe looked down. Nico stood up and helped her up. She wiped her tears, "Why do I bother...you must think I'm selfish to keep him all to myself." Nico shook his head, "I don't think your selfish. You just...like him a lot." She smiled, and that smile was genuine, not the kind of smiles that she uses most of time, that attracts guys (Or at least tries to.) "Thanks. I'm Rachel." Nico smiled too. "Nico."_

_That's when Annabeth ran past them, followed by Percy, and the sight made Rachel angry again. Nico noticed this. "Are you okay?" Rachel glared, "I'm fine! Leave me alone! Commoner!" Nico was taken aback,because he had royal blood, he wasn't a commoner, but took a step backward. Rachel noticed this and said, "Oh I'm sorry...I...I gotta go." She said, already on her heels. "Why do I bother..." She sighed._

_Nico watched her run away, and he knew there was something else about Rachel, another side of her, just there, waiting to come out._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who is the real Rachel?**

**Next chappie, it is up!**

**Thanks for reading! Oh and guys, if you have any flames, put it in a nice way, please. Thank you!**


	18. Operation: Stalk

**Sup' guys. :D Here I am, with another update. I hope you like it. Oh, by the way, please pray that I am able to find my Math Project, that thing took me nights and now it's missing! WTF?! Ahem..sorry. Well, enjoy!**

**GUYS THIS IS A SHORT ONE. (Don't remind me. I'm totally writer's blocked after I finished writing the last part.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Percy, go to the ballroom at Seven, it's picture taking time with Piper." **(A/N: I'm sure there were cameras then, right? Black and white, or something...) **Percy turned around, to see Nico, informing him.

"Holy Zeus...I almost forgot about the wedding." Percy groaned, Nico just nodded, "Piper almost forgot too. But seriously, to forget something so big? Percy, Percy, Percy. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Queen Athena wouldn't want that for her daughter now would she?" Percy smirked, "Which?" Nico just walked away, "Just get your butt to the ballroom, 'Prince Percy'."

* * *

Piper was freaking out, what in the name of Hades was she gonna do? Press the 'cancel' button, and severe the last hope to unite two kingdoms that have been practically fighting for generations. Nu-uh, sister, she won't be the start of World War three...or four...or whatever.

She paced around the room, no even bothering to kick her bed or throw her crown.

Then, she heard a knock on the window. Leo.

"What's up?" She whisper shouted through the glass.

Leo said, "It's Jason. Reyna and I think he's hiding something. He's been acting funny around us since the day we followed him home."

Piper banged the glass, "You followed him home?! Where does he live?"

Leo shook his head, "That's the problem! We don't know where he lives! We need backup man-I mean woman. He's going home later. we're planning to try and follow him again."

Piper said, "Meet you outside." Leo nodded, "Got it."

That's when the door opened. "Princess! Queen Athena wants you to get ready for the picture taking." Katie said, then noticed Piper's shocked look.

"What? But, I-" Piper stammered, Katie raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

Piper whispered, "I can't! I have to see Jason, Katie!" Katie's eyes grew wide, then she said, "Why?"

Piper sighed, "Because...it's complicated. I just need to, please!" Katie rubbed her chin, "I can't do much."

"Do anything! Stall them!" Piper begged. Katie smirked, "I know the boys for the job." Piper's eyes widen, "That's...brilliant."

"The Stolls."

* * *

Piper went out back, as Katie proceeded to her plan.

xXx

"Are you ready?" Katie asked, putting the black mask over her face.

"As we'll ever be." Travis and Connor said, in unison. "And to think I didn't know you had it in you." Travis smirked, also wearing the black mask.

"Water balls?" Katie asked, "Check!" They said.

"masks?"

"Check."

"You guys know the plan?"

"Check!"

Katie overheard the voice of Queen Athena from their hiding place (The closet. Don't ask.) "Where is Piper?"

"1..." Katie whispered.

The photographer's voice was next to speak. "The cam's are ready."

"2..."

Percy said, "I'm going to the bathroom first." followed by the sounds of footsteps.

"3..."

The door was unlocked as Katie shouted, "GO!" Connor kicked the door open.

_BAM!_

Three people dressed in black outfits, ran across the room, hitting everything in sight with water.

_This isn't going to end well._

_xXx_

* * *

Leo, Reyna and Piper hid behind the large oak tree, following Jason, who was suspecting nothing.

"Stay quiet everyone." Reyna said, going to the other tree near Jason, without making a sound, and she proceeded to climb up.

"She is good." Piper said in awe. Leo smirked, "What can you say? She's my girlfriend." Piper sighed, "Poor Reyna." Leo just glared.

Jason made a turn into the woods, and started running.

Piper said, "He's running! Mayday!"

Leo started to run too...as quietly as possible, followed by Piper, and Reyna...nowhere to be seen,

"Where is he?!" Piper said, looking around. Leo groaned, "Don't tell me we lost him-again!"

Leo scratched his head, "Reyna. Where is that girl?"

"_I've got you!" _Someone shouted, followed by the sound of rustling leaves and one loud _THUD._

Piper and Leo made there way to the noise, and they noticed the trees lessened and lessened til they reached...

A gigantic, white mansion.

"Is this...?" Leo stammered. "Zeus' castle." Piper answered for him.

"**Let me go!" ** The same voice that shouted a while ago, said again. Leo turned to the noise, "That was Reyna!"

They neared the castle to see Reyna being restrained by two guards, and Jason looking at her in awe, that's when he saw Piper.

"Piper?" He asked.

Piper's mouth was agape. "What is this?"

He was about to answer when a one of the guards spoke up.

"Should we let her go Prince Jason?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DA DA DA DA!**

**What was that?**

**:D**

**I don't know either!**


	19. One Hell Of A Sacrifice For Love

**Hey everybody! I'm posting this for someone who may not be able to use fanfiction any more. :'(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So glad you could make it to our castle Princess Piper." King Zeus said, standing by the gates, next to Jason, who was sweating nervously.

Piper put her royal face on. "Glad to be here, King Zeus." King Zeus raised his eyebrows, "What brings you here?"  
Piper smiled and said, "I was just taking a walk through the woods with my bodyguards, Reyna and Leo, and Reyna had mistaken Jason as an enemy. So sorry."

King Zeus thought for a moment, "It's fine. Maybe you can take time for some tea. My son here can escort you." He gestured to Jason.

Jason smiled nervously, and Piper tried not to glare. King Zeus went back in the castle, and Jason exhaled in relief. That was until he was grabbed by the collar.

"What, in, the, name, of, Hades, is, happening." Piper demanded. Jason gently took off her hands, "Calm down, Piper." Piper reluctantly did so, since he didn't say Majesty or Your Highness or Princess.

Jason gestured for them to come in, "I'll explain inside? Okay?"

* * *

"What is happening here?" Queen Athena said, fuming in her dress. Katie didn't respond, because if she talked, they'd know her by her voice. And she couldn't afford anyone getting near here because they might take off her mask. Connor and Travis were doing a pretty good job...it seems they were having...fun.

_Don't laugh, Don't laugh _She whispered to herself, as she threw another water ball in a random direction.

That's when someone grabbed her by the arms.

"What's going on?!" Percy said, his grip was very tight. Katie was caught. She tried not to scream, but it was too late, since Travis yelled, "Katie!"

Percy's arms loosened, and Katie was able to back off. "Katie?" Percy asked, Queen AThena was downright shocked. "What are you doing?"

Dead end.

Katie yelled, "RUn guys!" It took a few seconds before Travis and Connor could get the message.

Katie turned back to Queen AThena and Percy, as a guard ripped off her mask.

Katie sighed, as she raised her arms in defeat. "You got me." Queen Athena rubbed her temples, "You have just ruined the photoshoot, because the cameras are wet, the photographer is wet, the carpet is wet, even I'm wet." Queen AThena looked up with a serious face. "I didn't even know you were capable of this, I expected more." Katie sighed. Queen Athena rubbed her chin, "I may be able to forgive you, if you tell me who you're 'partners' are."

Katie shook her head. "No." Queen AThena straightened herself and said, "You leave me no choice. Katie you are a great, loyal maid, and I have gained a bit of respect for you, but after this...:

Katie gulped, she knew what was coming. She wouldn't tell why she was doing this. Piper would get in trouble, so she had to face it.

"Katie Gardner, you are hereby relieved of your duties in the castle."

* * *

Piper sipped a cup of tea as she sat down with Reyna and Leo, who were looking around nervously, hands on laps, not knowing what to do or how to act.

"Would like one more cup your majesty?" The attendant asked, holding a tray. "No thank you." Piper said, placing the empty tea cup on the tray

Jason sat across them on the sofa. Piper sent the attendant away and leaned over, "Explain."

Jason sighed, and they knew that was the start of a _very _long story.

_"You lying cheater!" Queen Hera shouted, stomping away, as 14 year old Jason Grace, watched them from the door._

_He watched his parents fight every night, and it would always come to rough mornings. His sister, Thalia Grace, ran away before he was even born, so he never met her, but he learned the reason of her leaving is because of their parents. _

_Jason felt the door slam open, which he dodged, and proceeded to hide behind the desk._

_He saw Hera strolling out of the room, angry face on, and it was a good thing she didn't notice him there. She always doesn't. As if she really ignores him. His dad talks to him, but only for short periods of time everyday. He had enough of this. He wanted a friend that actually understood this royalty crap._

_Thunder rumbled and rain started to pour, and Jason had made his choice. "Time to follow my sister's footsteps."_

_xXx_

_Rain was still pouring when he reached Queen Athena's castle. It was midnight and nobody was awake. Until he saw the lights were still on at a room at the bottom._

_He climbed over the fence, and peeked through the glass to see a pretty brown haired girl, he hair was braided down her back and she was wearing a purple night gown, and was ripping pages out of a book._

_"Stupid Royalty. 'You have royal blood blah blah blah, act like a princess' dammit." She cursed, as she ripped another page and it fell to the floor. It was a history book page, and for some reason, she was ripping it apart. "Royal blood my butt."_

_Involuntarily, Jason tapped on the door, and caught Piper's attention. She almost slipped over the book pages trying to get to the window._

_"Hello?" She asked._

_Jason smiled, "Do you have any job openings here?"_

_"S-Sure, come in!" She said, opening the large window, in which Jason climbed through._

_"Gods, you're soaking wet! I'll go get a towel." She said, reaching for something in her drawer._

_Jason looked at the pages more clearly, to see history about the royal bloods. "You must hate your life a lot, right?" _Relate.

_"Yeah." Piper sighed, wiping Jason's hair. "What're you doing?" Jason asked. "Wiping your hair, duh. Do you want to get sick, or something?" Jason blushed, as she continued to wipe his hair._

_"I think we have openings for a gardener..." Piper said, hanging the towel. "Huh?" Jason said absentmindedly still looking at her, beet red. Piper laughed, which rung like bells in his ears. "The job!" Jason snapped to his senses, "Uh..oh yeah. I guess I'll apply."  
_

_Piper opened the door, "You can stay here for the night. You can sleep in the guestroom, and I'll show you to Katie tomorrow." Jason smiled, things would finally change for him, he could live normally._

_Piper left him in the guestroom. It wasn't as comfortable as his old bed, but it was just as he liked it._

_then he realized he had to keep his royalty a secret, and that Zeus' kingdom might come looking for him._

Undercover Jason, here I go.

* * *

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Percy said, running like a drunk madman through the hallways.

Annabeth emerged from her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Percy? What're you doing?" She yawned. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "I got Katie fired!" and that, got Annabeth awake like a bucket of cold water.

"What did you do?" She demanded. Percy told her about the incident, and how he thought Katie was some sort of ninja assassins throwing water balls. Annabeth just sighed, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Percy sighed, as she plopped on Annabeth's bed, and pulled the covers on top of him.

"What're you doing?" Annabeth asked, trying to pull the covers off of him.

"Wallowing in my mistakes." He said. Annabeth just pulled the covers off him with all her strength, and she plopped down next to him. "Piper will understand, I-I'm sure."

"You don't sound sure." Percy said, pulling the covers on him again.

"We'll just explain to her." Annabeth said, then they heard a voice.

"Explain what to me?" Piper asked, standing at the door, confused.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya! There you go! I'm rubbing it in your face! Lol. Jk.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	20. What's Your Reaction?

**HEY! WHASSUP! This is a little late because the end of sem. break started, school was back, and I had to fuss up and see people (Ugghhh...) and during the weekends I got carried away, because I was soooo happy school was over for another two days, even though it just started. A while ago, I was just watching a bunch of vids on youtube by Pewdiepie and I had five mini heart attacks. Two from laughing, and three from jumpscares. You guys should try and watch his videos if you don't have heart problems. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 18**

**.**

_**"Courage is, when you've lost your way, but you keep on moving, anyway."**_

**.**

**.**

Piper was walking back to castle, heading for Annabeth's room, she wanted to tell her on what had happened.

_"You lied about being a commoner from a faraway kigodm?!" Piper shouted, standing up from her chair, as Leo and Reyna shifted around their chairs awkwardly, as Reyna whispered something to Leo._

_"I-DOn't...Maybe?" Jason said, nervously. Piper saw Reyna and Leo slowly making their way to the door, and Piper ignored them, and she pratically grabbed Jason by his collar, "I seriously, want to kill you right now," But she sighed and let him go, "If only I didn't like you." She whispered, Jason raised a brow, "What?" Piper shook her head, "Nothing." She looked down, she realized that Jason was a Prince...that was totally out of her league. Him being a commoner was bad enough, him becoming a Prince of the highest kingdom is even worse, darn, her eyes were getting watery again. Jason put a hand on her shoulder, "pipes, you okay?" Piper smiled, even though she looked crazy, while tears were clearly on her face, "I'm fine! Just peachy!" Jason looked worried, "You don't look good." But he quickly took it back, "It's not your face-uh, you don't seem _okay that's what I meant, I mean you'd never look bad, because you're pretty-uhm, nevermind." He blushed. Piper managed another smile, and she said, "I'm fine, I'll see you later." and before she knew it, she was running out the door.

* * *

She wiped her tears away, why was she always running away? From her problems? She couldn't face them, she was one heck of a coward. If she wasn't, she'd storm this bloody castle and become queen and relieve herself of her position. Weird, but a good plan.

Back to present, walking to Annabeth's room, "Anna-" She said, but stopped, she overheard Percy and Annabeth talking, "How do we tell Piper?" Percy asked, Annabeth sighed, "I'm sure she'll understand." Piper was curious now. She walked to the front of the door and said, "Tell me what?"

"Uhhh..." Percy gulped nervously. Annabeth went direct. "Percy got Katie fired accidently and he's scared of your reaction."

Before Piper knew it, she was running again around the castle screaming: "KATIE!"

Stop running away from your problems Piper. Gods dammit.

* * *

"Katie~!" SOmeone shouted in the hallway, it was surely not Piper, which was worse. "Katie-Cat~!" The voice shouted again, which was noticed as Travis'.

Piper ran around the house, and turned to the hallway where Travis was singing his girlfriend's name. "TRAVIS!" She shouted, panicking. Travis turned to her, "What happened? Is Katie done from that blah blah scolding he got from Le Queen?" He joked, because he knew Katie would only suffer a bit of scolding. He was so so wrong.

"Scolding?" Piper said, in disbelief. "Travis, Queen Athena didn't scold her."

Travis was getting nervous. "He just let her go and didn't do anything?" He said hopefully.

Piper shook her head. "Travis..she..."

He leaned closer, "Huh?"

"She got fired."

* * *

He felt so stupid! He should have just lied or something, but even he knew that wasn't right either, Piper would get more mad if it was possible. And when he saw the look on her face: Pure hurt. And that hurt him.

He hit his head with his hand, "Stupid Jason. Seriously, you have girl problems!" His 'other voice' replied to him: "You're just stupid and oblivious to girl feelings!"

His normal voice said, "I am, but I dunno how to fix it!"

"I do!"

"You know how to fix it?"

"No, I do, I wanna marry you!" His other voice said in sarcasm, "**Of course I know how to fix this chiz!" ****  
**

"How?" His normal voice said.

"I dunno man! You're talking to yourself!"

Jason hit his head again, "Gods Jason...why in the name of Zeus, are you talking to yourself?!"

He decided to take a nap and sort it out later. Before he went crazy (A/N: Like Pewdiepie, hehe.)

* * *

Percy sat there, mouth wide open, "What did you do?" Annabeth shrugged and said, "I went direct. Got it over with." Percy sighed, "Yeah, but that had one large impact. Gods! She was screaming!" Annabeth covered a pillow on her face, and laughed, but it was muffled by the pillows.

"Annabeth, why are you laughing?" Percy asked, then it popped. "ANnabeth, what are you thinking? You green minded princess." He joked. Annabeth laughed even harder, and took the pillow off her face, still laughing.

"Annabeth..." He said. But she kept laughing for a whole minute. "Annabeth, are you going crazy or something?" She didn't respond, and kept laughing.

"ANnabeth, shut up..." He pleaded. She kept laughing, "I-ahaha! Don't-think-I-haha! Can!" She choked out. Percy's idea box had another idea again and said, "But I can." He smiled evilly and leaned closer to her face.

"Wha-" Before Annabeth could respond, lips pressed onto hers, and guess what happened?

She stopped laughing, and started kissing.

* * *

Nico was kicking a bunch of rocks in the garden, cursing about how Thalia knew about his secret, which was a not-so-secret-secret, anymore. Then he felt a sharp pain on his head, and looked down to see a pebble had been thrown at him.

"Who did that?!" He shouted, as he rubbed his head. A girl with reddish ornage hair came running into view, "Oh my gods, I am so sorry!"

Rachel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry, it's short, screw me. I had to go really fast coz' my mom is cursing me under her breath and threatens to take me off fafiction for a week if I don't let her play.**

**See you guys!**


	21. You Know What

**Hey Guys, see this update? It's late for you, but early for me. (Lol, I'm crazy, I know, I know.) Trying to make long chapters, failing so epic-ly. Oh, and by the way, I've created a community for Percy Jackson Prince and Prince Stories, and you guys can tell me if you have any stories (Like this story for example.) about prince and princesses on PJaTO. Welp, have your chap!**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The kiss seemed like forever, and it was about to be when they heard a loud bang.

Percy pulled away, "What was that?!" He looked around. Annabeth just sat there, surprised, shocked, astonished, stupefied. "Uh…" Annabeth groaned. Percy looked at her and smirked, "Did you like that?" Annabeth blushed and shoved him, "What? I…I…" Percy's smirk grew wider as he said, "Annabeth, if I knew you'd act dumb just because of a kiss, then I should've done it earlier." Annabeth blushed more, her face was completely red. "Katie!" Annabeth suddenly shouted, "We forgot about the Katie thing!" Percy paled, "Ugh. Guilt trip." Annabeth sighed, and covered the pillow on her face. "We have to get her back…somehow."

Little did they know, a black haired boy had watched the scene.

* * *

"Prince Luke!" The boy shouted. "Prince Luke!"

Luke turned around from his table, and said, "What is it Ethan?"

"I have…big…big….news….for….you…" He panted.

Luke raised a brow, "Well? Spit it out!" Ethan stood up straight and said, "Sir, your fiancé kissed the son of Poseidon."

Luke seemed surprised at first, and then he nodded. "Of course she'd go for the childhood sweetheart." He clenched his fists. "You've make your choice Annabeth. Ethan!" He shouted.

Ethan stood straight, "Sir?"

"Arrange a meeting with Queen Athena." He said stolidly as he proceeded to walk out the door.

"Tell her it's about the upcoming war."

And with that remark, the door slammed shut.

* * *

Thalia was eating bacon in the dining room, doodling a bunch of stickman out of boredom.

Then, the door swung open.

"Juniper?" Thalia asked, her mouth still full of bacon. "Whaer you doen her?"

Juniper, somehow, seemed to understand this and replied, "Um, Your highness, I would like to deliver the important message, that Prince Luke wanted to declare war against the kingdom of Queen Athena."

Thalia's bacon spilled out of her mouth. "WHAT?!"

Juniper whimpered. Angry Thalia, wasn't a very good Thalia.

Thalia stomped out of the room, bacon was gone, and she was downright angry,

"Reunion isn't going to be sweet." She said, as she made her way to the meeting room.

* * *

"This is an outrage!" Queen Athena shouted, "You can't just declare war like…that! It's not reasonable!"

Prince Luke glared, "Actually, It is. Why don't you ask your daughter _Annabeth_?"

Queen Athena glared back, "Why don't I?" She turned to one of the servants, "Get my daughter. ASAP."

"We had an arranged marriage Prince Luke. It was a promise by your father to not declare war on us." Queen Athena said, turning back to him. "You, broke it."

"No I did not, your Majesty." He spat. "Your daughter, _Annabeth, _did."

Soon Annabeth came barging in, her blond curls bouncing as she ran as fast as she could, "WAR?!" She shouted, "Why?!"

Luke glared again, "Oh you know why, dear." Annabeth glared back, "I'll never like you, jerk!"

Queen Athena gasped, "Annabeth! No!" Annabeth 'humphed' as she stood her ground. Percy was next to walk in, "You can't do this. You know what will happen of you declare war now." He said, putting his serious face now.

"I'll win." Luke said nonchalantly, like war was all he did everyday. (Probably.) Percy walked to the table, across Luke and said, "You won't. No one will. The kingdoms would start talking sides."

"And that would be?" Luke said, raising a brow.

"Lots of deaths, trouble and probably destroy everyone."

"Perfect."

Percy clenched his teeth, this guy was starting to get on his nerves. "If the twelve largest kingdoms fight, it would be like declaring the end of the world. If you start it now, might as well have died earlier."

Luke smiled evilly and said, "Why don't we start now, Prince Percy?"

He took out his sword, and lunged.

Percy took out riptide, and blocked.

Annabeth pulled her mom out of the fight. "Let's go mom!"

The two kept fighting and you could her loud clanks from the meeting room, Luke stopped using his sword, and kicked Percy so hard, he flew out of the room, and hit the wall.

Blood was seeping out of him, and the pain was getting worse from all the cuts. Luke didn't look so good either, but he managed to pull off. "What now, _sea spawn?!" _Luke growled, "Make my to-be-fiance A.K.A your girlfriend defend you?"

"NO!" Someone shouted.

Luke turned the voice, and his eyes widened. An angry girl with dark blue highlights, stood in the hallway, furious. "Luke. Stop."

"Thalia?" He said, his rough voice turning into like a puppy dog's.

* * *

Nico's eyes turned into saucers as Rachel pushed her way through the tall grass.

"Oh gods, are you, like, okay?" She said, poking his shoulder.

Nico stuttered, "I-I'm fine."

Rachel sighed, "Thank gods, for a second there I thought…" She paused, and straightened herself.

Nico just stared. "Well?" She said, her voice turning back to snobbish voice, "Get out of here!"

Nico shook his head, and said, "It's like…there are two different sides of you." Rachel sighed and said, "What're you talking about?"

"Which one is real?" Nico asked, ignoring her previous question. Rachel rubbed her temples, "I have to go." She said, turning to walk away, but Nico grabbed her wrist. "Which?" He asked again.

Rachel pulled her hand away. "I-I can't…" She said, her eyes were feeling hot. "I can't."

Nico raised his brow, "Can't what?"

Rachel started crying, "I can't make my choice! It's all his! His!" She said.

Nico was taken aback, "What's wrong?"

"My dad!" She shouted, "He has to make the choice! Not me! And if you asked him which personality was real…"

"The second one." Nico finished for her. "He wants you to act like a vain girl?"

Rachel nodded and said, "A Dare's a dare. I have to follow him. Or else."

"Or else what? He'll kill you?" Nico said.

"Probably." She whispered.

Suddenly, Juniper came in.

"Prince! Princess! There's a fight in the meeting room!"

* * *

"I swear to my Dad, if you effin' hurt anyone, I'll use 'You-know-what' on you." Thalia shouted angrily, pointing her finger in his direction.

Luke's eyes widened even more if it was even possible. "No. You wouldn't dare." Thalia smirked and stepped closer, her pointer finger still in his direction. "Oh, I would Luke, I swear, I would."

Luke sighed, "Alright, I give up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yay! DAT CHAPTER! RICO!**

**Oh, and I'm hearing a lot of you want Percabeth, so I'm giving you a chance! Check out this story on my profile: "As Long As We're Together"**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Bitter Strawberries

**Ugm guys, let's just say I'm so sorry for not fulfilling my promise of updating per week. I just had a lot of things to do,(Why teachers? Why do you torment me?) and when I was finished, I collapsed on the bed and slept. And today, when someone mentioned story, I was like: "Oh crap! I didn't update!"**

**Really sorry guys...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 20**

**.**

**.**

**_"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luke brushed the dirt off his clothes, and helped Percy up, who was still glaring. "I'm only giving up because I'm scared of Thalia." Thalia smirked, and twirled her index finger for some reason. But with that strange gesture, sent Luke shudders. "The wedding is off. I'll convince my dad it's the right thing somehow." Thalia smiled, as she put down her index finger. Luke sighed in relief, and walked away as if nothing happened.

Nico and Rachel had already arrived, and had watched the scene. And like magic, everyone asked at the same time,

"How did you do that?"

"Okay, the Kingdoms each have a special 'domain' right? Like for us, Zeus, sky, lightning." Thalia said. "You can control that power." percy nodded, "She's right. I can control water."

Annabeth punched him in the shoulder, "You never told me about that!" Percy shrugged, rubbing his shoulder, "I don't use it much."

SUddenly, Thalia saw Rachel, "What're you doing here?" She said, rather rudely.

The vain Rachel would've called her...bad words, but instead, the real Rachel said, "I was just..I heard a fight." Thalia raised her brow. Annabeth glared at Rachel, "h, it's you."

Rachel rubbed her shoulder sheepishly, "S-sorry.." Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other questioningly, and Nico said, "She's not the mean girl you think she is."

So, Nico explained.

Rachel sat there blankly. Annabeth and Thalia looked at her, "What kind of dad do you have?!" They said in disbelief. Rachel shrugged, "I-I can't help it." Percy grabbed her by the shoulders, "Yes you can, we have to stop it."

Annabeth a metal rod being poked at her heart, but ignored it. Percy saw that her dress was dirty. "Aren't you freaking out? Your dress is dirty."

Rachel shrugged, "I don't really care."

They all gasped, "Oh my Gods, it's true, you're not really mean!" Thalia shouted. Rachel laughed, "I actually like it. When I paint, my dress gets splatters of color all over it."

Percy looked at her with newfound respect. "Maybe you're not so bad after all." Rachel smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Percy rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

Thalia looked at Annabeth worriedly, like she would attack.

And she was right.

Annabeth had her fists clenched, her lip bit, and the urge to attack. Thalia sighed and said, "Annabeth..." She turned to her, "WHat?" Annabeth snapped. Percy and Rachel looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth laughed coldly and said, "Yeah, Of course I am! I'm peachy keen!"

And with that, Annabeth stood up, and walked away. Percy stood up to follow her, when Rachel grabbed his arm, "No dude. She needs time to steam off, if you don't give her time, she'll freak on you." Percy hesitantly sat back down.

Unfortunately, all Annabeth saw, was Percy standing up, about to follow her, and then Rachel grabbed his arm, and he sat back down. She was too far awat to hear Rachel's explanation. That mad eher even more angry, as she went in her room and slammed the door shut, sank down, and cried.

* * *

Travis was freaking out. Bad. He felt responsible for Katie's being fired. "Ugh!" He said, putting the pillow over his face. Connor sighed and said, "Don't blame it on yourself dude." Travis groaned again, "I can't help it!" Suddenly the door pushed open, and there was Piper. "Boys, I think I know how we can get Katie back."

The two looked and each other, then at Piper. "How?"

Piper sighed, she didn't want to be the cause of her best friend's being fired. She couldn't live with it, and she knew Travis couldn't too, so she devised a plan she sought, brilliant.

"I have a plan. We need to go to Katie's first."

* * *

Katie was outside of town, in her father's house, sitting down, tending to the fields. She sighed, remembering how dissapointed her father was when she got fired.

She picked up a ripe strawberry and popped it in her mouth, letting the sweetness make her feel better for a moment.

"Well, someone's enjoying the strawberry." A male voice said. Katie looked behind her and smiled, "Hey Terri." Terri was a friend of hers, brown hair and hazel eyes, hands in pockets. "How's Sweetie?" She asked, her eyes turning back to the strawberries she was fixing up. Sweetie was a white horse they saved money for when they were young.

"Oh you know...neighing, eating, pushing my but with her snout." Terri shrugged, and sat down beside her. Katie laughed, it's been a long time since she actually spent time talking with Terri ever since she worked at the castle. Terri sighed, "I missed you." Katie sighed too, "Can't say it's glad to be back."

Terri raised his eyebrows questioningly, "How'd you get fired?"

Katie looked at him in disbelief, "How'd you know?"

Terri smirked, "This is a small place Katie, things travel fast. Now speak."

Katie explained their plan, and how it ended. Terri nodded understandingly. "Don't tell." Katie said, Terri nodded, "Promise."

Katie was done picking the strawberries, and proceeded to lift it up. Terri took it for her. "I can take that."

Katie was about to retort when Terri made a 'Shhhh' sound, "Girls like you don't carry heavy stuff!" Katie made a hummffed sound. Terri rolled his eyes, "Come on, princess, back to the cottage."

Sometimes, Katie hated being treated like a princess. In the castle, she did her best to look tough, which she achieved. But now that she's back here, she's being treated like she's the most fragile thing in the world. Don't get her wrong, she liked Terri, in a friend sorta way, but it annoyed her. She liked Travis much much better, because he was carefree and all. Teased her every second of the day.

"Fine." Katie replied, as she walked alongside him, through the fields. She felt holes burn through her head like someone was watching, but she shook it off.

Someone really was watching.

Travis glared.

The trio, Piper, Connor and Travis sat in the distance behind trees and bushes, "Don't get yourself in a knot Travis, that's just Katie friend."

Travis glared harder, "I doubt that."

Connor and Piper sighed, "C'mon, we have to see her."

Travis stood up. Piper and Connor gasped, "Don't! You're going to blow our cover!"

"Let's just leave," Travis spat, "She seems happier here!" He said, as he ran somewhere.

Piper and Connor looked at each other, "This is making things harder."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm so effin' stressed. My mind's going to explode...ugh.**


	23. Sneak Peak And Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys, I'm leaving the internet for a while, since my mother forbids me to use internet. My grades in school are going downhill, and I have to redeem myself. I'll probably update on Christmas Break, and I hope you guys will forgive me. I really need to focus on my studies, and when I get them going again, I promise I'll continue my weekly updates.**

**Thanks, a lot. Have this cookie (::) and this sneak peak:**

****_ON THE NEXT ROTTING IN ROYALTY:_

__"Travis?" Piper asked, "What's with the face?" Travis punched the wall. "That...good for nothing..." He paused and retreated his hand from the wall. Connor put his hand on Travis' shoulder. "Woah man. Tell us what happened."

"That...boy..." Travis said, Connor raised a brow, "Terri? You can't still be mad at him, can you?" Travis growled, "He...He kissed Katie!"

Piper and Connor's heads turned, "Did you see what she did next?"

Travis sighed, "I..."

Percy poked Nico in the shoulder, again..and again...and again. "Stop it dude." Nico said. Percy kept poking. Nico sighed, "Why are you doing this?" Percy pouted and said, " I wanna know if you liked Rachel." Nico sighed again, "Fine, I do, now quit it." Then, Nico stopped walking. "Why do you care?" Percy shrugged. Nico narrowed his eyes, "Do you like Rachel?" Percy shrugged again, "Of course I do."

.

.

.

.

.

**I'll see you soon guys! :D**


	24. Mr Floppy the Third Wheeler

**Hey guys, I'm feeling real guilty here. I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I saw one of the people who supported me on this story review that I wasn't updating anymore. Guilt trip.**

**Really sorry guys.**

**I'm going to be updating every week again! DETERMINATION**

**I will only stop, if I get hit by A BUS or when I die or when this friggin story ends!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rotting In ROyalty 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie popped another strawberry in her mouth, as she sat on the old brown sofa with Terri. "These are really sweet." Terri beamed proudly. "I took care of them." Katie smiled. "Yeah." She looked at the bowlfull of strawberries. She remembered when Travis accidentally squished one, and it squirted in her face. But instead of helping her, the idiot had the nerve to laugh. ANd let's just say...it turned out to be another one of those Tom and Jerry chase things.

Terri's smile faded. "Are you okay?" Katie snapped out of it. "Yeah...I just missed someone. From the castle." Terri frowned, "Who?" Katie shrugged, "Just...a guy..." She said.

The door creaked open a bit, but Katie didn't notice. Terri sighed, "Hey." Katie turned to him and before she knew it, lips crashed to hers.

And the door went fully open. "Hey Katie, I-"

Katie pulled away, her face red with anger. Then she turned to the person at the door.

Travis.

Katie's eyes widened, and it shifted from one guy to another.

"Aw crap."

* * *

Annabeth yawned as her eyes blinked open. She felt her back hurt and she flinched. "WHere am I?"

SHe looked around to see she was in a room with velvlet cushions, rags and drapes that were set aside to let light in. Then she looked to herself to see a sea green colored...fish pillow?

She made herself sit up straight as she picked it up.

It was soft, and it has these big eyes that looked cute. It was a kid's toy. She looked at the fins, to see that there was a name on the end of the tail. In small writings of faded marker, was the words:

_Percy._

She was in Percy's room. That only meant one thing.

Percy must've carried her here.

She hugged the fish, and for some reason, she didn't want to leave.

Her thoughts were erupted when the bathroom door flew open.

_Percy._

* * *

"Travis?" Piper asked, "What's with the face?" Travis punched the wall. "That...good for nothing..." He paused and retreated his hand from the wall. Connor put his hand on Travis' shoulder. "Woah man. Tell us what happened."

"That...boy..." Travis said, Connor raised a brow, "Terri? You can't still be mad at him, can you?" Travis growled, "He...He kissed Katie!"

Piper and Connor's heads turned, "Did you see what she did next?"

Travis sighed, "I..."

Piper and Connor looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know."

Piper sighed. "Look, take this advice from a _real _girl." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Stop running away. Just go to Katie. Trust me. I've learned nothing from running."

SHe withdrew her hand and looked at Connor. "C'mon. Our work here is done."

Connor nodded, and went away first. Then Piper was about to leave when she said one last remark, "Punch Terri for me please."

* * *

Annabeth blushed. First of all, she was on Percy's bed hugging his toy. Second, Percy just came out of the bathroom **in a towel.**

**Great, just great.**

Percy's face lit up. "Annabeth! You're awake!" Annabeth just gaped. Percy's smile faded. And then he looked down. "And I'm half-naked." He said, walking backwards into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Annabeth's lips formed a smile, and before she knew it, she was laughing hysterically.

Percy came out again, fully clothed, then saw his toy fish. "I see you've met Mr. FLoppy!" Annabeth laughed even harder. "Mr. Floppy?!" Percy nodded, sitting next to her, his hair still wet from the shower. "It was a gift from mom when I was four." Annabeth stopped laughing, and examined the fish. But somehow, a naggy voice inside her told her to keep laughing, so Percy would shut her up like before. "Mr. Floppy huh..." Annabeth said. "How'd I get here anyway?"

Percy said, "Oh, I saw you just sitting in the middle of the hallway, leaning against the wall. Sleeping."

Annabeth flinched as a memory came crashing through her.

_Annabeth was walking around the castle, after her crying session in her room, hoping to cheer herself up. She stopped when a familiar voice was heard faintly at the other of the hallway._

_She looked for the fastest escape. ANd luckily, right beside her, was a closet! Probably for mops errr...something._

_She quickly hid inside._

_She heard two people, who were talking. _

_Percy and Nico._

_She glared at the door. But peeked at them from the keyhole and listened to their conversation._

_Percy poked Nico in the shoulder, again..and again...and again. "Stop it dude." Nico said. Percy kept poking. Nico sighed, "Why are you doing this?" Percy pouted and said, " I wanna know if you liked Rachel." Nico sighed again, "Fine, I do, now quit it." Then, Nico stopped walking. "Why do you care?" Percy shrugged. Nico narrowed his eyes, "Do you like Rachel?" Percy shrugged again, "Of course I do."_

_Annabeth felt her eyes burn again. _Dammit. _Stop crying. She said to herself. But the tears were still there, ready to fall._

_Nico jumped away from Percy, away from Annabeth's vision through the keyhole. "What?!" Nico shouted. Percy rolled his eyes. "Calm down dude. I just like her as a friend. Especially when you get to know her." Nico sighed, "Okay. Sorry." Percy smirked, "Someone's in lo-ve!" Nico growled. "Shut up." Percy faked an innocent look, "Sure. Sure." Nico smirked, "I'm not completely in love, unlike someone I know." Percy just shrugged. "Don't act innocent! We all know you love Annabeth!"_

_Annabeth's heart leaped out of her throat._

_Percy sighed, and raised his arms in the air. "Fine! So I do! SHuddup Nico." Nico laughed, as they continued walking._

_Suddenly, Annabeth smiled. Her brain went blank. body went stiff, as she leaned on the door, and the door swung open. She grogilly wobbled around before regaining her balance._

_"Who knew I could be such a klutz?" She said, leaning on the door of the closet, and sliding down._

_Her eyes went half lidded, as she drifted off into to sleep, with one thing on her mind._

_Percy loves me._

Annabeth went back to reality, as she looked at Percy.

Percy cocked his head, "Are you okay? You were looking into space for a while there."

Annabeth nodded, "I'm fine. Very fine." she grinned.

Percy frowned, "Are you sure? I could call the nurse, or someone-"

But before he could continue, she kissed him. Percy froze, wide eyed. But after a while, he leaned in too, closing his eyes, and relaxing.

And Annabeth was still clutching Mr. Floppy, the third wheeler.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah! I did it! I updated!**

**Yeah, I wanted to thank my reviewers who are still reading this story even though I haven't updated.**

**Special thanks to: Nibs98, for snapping me back to reality that I should update on my story.**

**I'll see you next week! :D**


	25. Kapishes

**Heyyyy! Theres a problem with my internet connection forsome reason, and I was typing on the document manager the story, but then the connection broke off when I saved it….so bye bye story.**

**Anyway, Ifound the will to write it….again!**

**By the way, this was typed on a Tablet so if you see any errors, please forgive me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**Katie huffed as she held her face in her hands. How could she be so stupid as of not to think Terri liked her! more importantly, how can she explain toTravis? Bet you a thousand dollars that he won't believe her.

Well, if you were womdering about Terri, he's badly hurt *cough* Katie *cough* and is somewhere be'll be healing.

Meanwhile, Katie sat there, thinking about her life (well, not exactly.) and Travis, most importantly.

Katie groaned and she threw her head back, resting it on the sofa.

But that's when the door creaked open.

Travis stood there, arms crossed.

"Travis?" Katie asked. He didn't respond and sat there beside her, arms still forming an x against his chest.

Should she explain? Rant? Beat him up? Kiss him?

For once, she didn't know what to do with him.

Suddenly, his arm made contact with her lips, and he started rubbing it against her face.

"Mmpf!" When his hand retreated, Katie was red. "What was tha—"

He moved his head to Katie's and felt his lips touch hers.

Everything was great, until Katie's eyes snapped open and she gasped. "What?" Travis asked, surprise written pn his face.

"I lost a thousand dollar bet!"She said, waving her hands in the air.

Travis wasn't the only guy who made nonsensical bets.

Piper twirled the pencil around, doodling on her notebook. She was thinking about the marriage, Jason, Annabeth's reaction to marriage, Jason, if she was really getting married or not, Jason, Katie being fired…

And did she mention Jason?

She sighed as she doodled his name on her pad. Drawing hearts all over it, making her look like some girly girl. She tore the paper from the pad and crumpled it, throwing it out the window. She sighed.

_What should I do?_

For one, she didn't know what to choose: her responsibilty as princess of Athens, or the love of her life along with the need to be….just….normal.

But that was never possible. She's the daughter of some dead Queen and a commoner, adopted by a strong kingdom with a smart stepsister, to be married to some handsome wealthy prince from a well-known king, but in love with a prince who was acting as a gardener for a long time in the palace, when he actually is the son of the strongest king in the whole entire land and so on amd so forth.

Piper's life is messed. Up.

Kapish.

"Annabeth? You do know I'm still getting married right?" Percy brought ot up, putting down his 6th empty cup of coke.

Annabeth felt shocked and sad. Percy was still getting married, and to her sister no less. She was also shocked that Percy's bones hadn't gone bye_bye with all that coke he drank.

"I know." Annabeth admitted. "I can't stop that. When momma's made up her mind,no one can change it but her."

Percy looked at her with pleading eyes. "So there's no…?"

Annabeth nodded. "No chance."

They both look down.

Silly Annabeth.

There's always a chance.

Piper was done doodling, and she was taking a stroll through the fields, when Juniper ran up to her.

"Princess! The Royal highness the Queen would like to speak with you! About the marriage!" She panted.

_Wow, Juniper would make a really good messenger._

Piper dashed to the throne room, dodging maids and turning sharp corners.

"moooooom! What is it?" She panted as she threw the doors open, eager to hear what she would say.

Athena grinned, sending chills down her body, yet a feeling came through her. _She hardly smiles like that. Creepy._

"I had a small chat with….a kingdom." Her mother said. "seems like they also want to make bonds with ours."

Piper gulped. More marriages? This would make her insane. But shouldn't Annabeth be here? She was the one who wasn't betrothed yet.

"But this kingdom wants you to marry their prince, so Annabeth will be the one to marry Percy now."

She felt so happy for Annabeth, she forgot that she was getting married to someone random…again.

_Annabeth would feel so happy._

"Why didn't you tell Annabeth that?" Piper asked.

Athena sighed, still smiling, "It was a surprise."She winked. "I saw them together one time, and I could tell…" She shook her head. "Anyways, about your marriage."

Piper gulped, and she felt the color drain from her face rememberingshe had to be betrothed again.  
Athena frowned,"I'm sorry I have to do this again, but it is needed."

Piper nodded. _At least one gets a happily ever after._

Athena opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when neighing horses and clanking metal armor was heard outside. Athena smiled at Piper, "The kingdom's here. You'll meet the one you'll marry."

"Come in." Athena said.

The door flew open, and Piper thought she would faint.

Athena nodded her acknoledgement to the visitors.

She turned her head and told the maid to go get Annabeth.

"Piper this is the Kingdom of King Zeus, and you will be marrying his son…"

Piper swore she looked stupid. And so did Jason, as they stood there gaping at each other.

Piper admit that the Prince Jason's attitude was still the same with Gardener Jason, but, his clothes….made him look….hot.

Piper felt her face burn at the thought of marrying him.

She ducked her head, hoping that he didn't see. She was too surprised to be happy. She did what she thought first of. And it was to be surprised.

Who wouldn't after knowing your loooooove would be your future husband?

Certainly not Piper. Nu-uh.

"Prince Jason."

Suddenly Annabeth, who was obviously eavesdropping, burst through the doors, and started jumping. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Make that, _two _happily ever afters.

And only one thing was on Jason's mind.

_Gods! She's so cute!_

.

.

.

.

.

**Well, this story is almsot finished! I hope you have been enjoying this fanfic.**

**I hope you died laughing at that ending. I did. I'm on Elysium now, and there's Wifi here.**

**Cooooool.**

**It has six bars too.**

**I was imagining that Jason had some sort of suppressed, small voice at the end too.**


	26. Just Kiss The Girl!

**Okay, I'm trying to make my stories longer. I want to apologize for the late update. I still care about you guys, so I'm not going to stop this story for a long time...again.**

**I hope you've been enjoying this now that it is drawing to a close! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 23**

**.**

**.**

**"****_Just kiss the girl!"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, I'm trying to make my stories longer. I want to apologize for the late update. I still care about you guys, so I'm not going to stop this story for a long time...again.**

**I hope you've been enjoying this now that it is drawing to a close! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 23**

**.**

**.**

**"****_Just kiss the girl!"_**

**.**

**.**

****"What are you eating?" Luke said in disgust, as Thalia squirted ketchup around her plate. "Bacon." She answered simply, and put the ketchup down and her hand shot to the mayonnaise. "Really?" Luke said in disbelief, how much could this girl eat bacon? "It's covered with pickles, mustard, egg, fried rice, ketchup...and some other stuff I don't know, and that was only two strips! **Two** strips! What the Hades Thalia?" Thalia shrugged, "You never complained last time." And by last time, she meant a few years ago, and by a few years ago, she meant when they were still close.

Luke sighed and banged his head on the table, "When are you going to stop making me feel guilty?" Thalia shrugged, "Depends. May be right now, may be, until you die. Something like that." She said, sticking her fork into the sloppy mess she called 'Bacon Food'.

Luke flinched when she said until you die. He also flinched when Thalia's bacon food made a squirting sound. He lifted his head to say something...

But then something hit him.

Literally.

There was a bacon strip on his nose, making him look like some elephant with a runny nose.

Thalia was laughing her guts out. "Oh my Gods! You look like some...BAHAHAHA!" She laughed, curling into a ball, on the floor.

Luke seriously wanted to punch her in the face if she wasn't a girl. And his ex-best friend. And his only ex-friend. And his cru-  
he mentally slapped himself.

If he wanted revenge, Thalia was going to get it.

He picked up what was left of Thalia's bacon food and threw it as hard as he could.

PLOP!

Thalia's black hair was smothered in...bacon food. A strip of bacon fell down from her hair, and she turned back to Luke and narrowed her eyes.

"This means war." That would've sounded threatening, but Luke just grinned and held his arms out. "Bring it on."

* * *

Piper and Jason were in the garden looking at some roses. Weird, but what else could they do? This was probably for the best. They just hoped Annabeth and Percy who were currently running around the Garden wouldn't trip over them or something.

Jason was pointing at a rose. "It grew back." Piper threw her hands in the air, "It's a miracle! Hail Persephone! Demeter!" Jason shrugged, but smiled, "Just saying."

Piper then asked something, "Since you're royal...does that mean you..." She paused. Should she ask it? She was so curious of who that person was.

Jason raised his eyebrow in confusion. Piper looked away because she couldn't think straight with him making that stupid, cute face. Jason waved a hand in front of her. "Hello? I'm _dying _to hear your question."

Piper sighed, and inhaled really loud and she turned around and let it out. "Weaefeasyoutheongrgeafeballa ffdsffgmontgago?"

Jason pulled off that face again. "You do realize I did _not _understand any of that."

Piper face palmed. She made a pleading look and started saying it slower,"Were the guy that..." She coughed, "Kissed me at the ball a few months ago?"

Jason sat there in silence. Piper waved an accusing finger, "Silence means yes."

...

Yup. Silenced answered the question for her.

Jason gulped visibly, "Are you pissed?" Piper pretended to think, "Hmm, I'm not sure. What do you think?" Jason sighed, "hey. At least that doughnut joke was funny. You could at least say that." Piper pursed her lips, "You're not really good at jokes but that was _horribly corny and-." _Jason cut her off before she could say anything else. "Leo." Piper snapped her fingers. "I knew it."

Jason scratched the back of his head. "Well, you do kiss good." He immediately covered his mouth, and his face went red.

Piper gaped at him. Did he really just say that. Jason said, "S-Sorry, that just came out and I-"

Piper put her hand over his mouth, making a warning sign with other. "Jason?"

Jason asked a muffled, "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And she grabbed him by the collar, and the next thing went by a blur. He head was swirling. And she admit that she wasn't the _only _good kisser around her.

When they pulled away and the swirling in her head was gone, she said, "I just had to make the first move. I just had to." Jason grinned, "I guess I'll have to make the second then?"Piper nodded approvingly, "That's the least you could do." She said, as he leaned down and kissed her. Again.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy ran around the halls. "You can't catch me!" Percy shouted, jumping into the open window that lead to the garden. It was low, so don't worry. Annabeth shouted, "Get back here Jackson! You just set the freakin' fish tank on fire! How is that even possible?" She panted, jumping out the same window.

Percy was closer now, because she heard him say, "I know! Isn't that...an achievement?" Annabeth caught her breath as Percy made a sharp turn at a rose bush. Annabeth leaned on a tree and shouted, "You almost killed, Winky!" Percy walked backwards, back to Annabeth's view and said, "Hey, t least you still have..." He grabbed something out of his pocket and wiggled it around. "Mr. Floppy!" Annabeth slid down the tree, exhausted, as Percy sat down next to her, handing her Mr. Floppy, whom she leaned her head on. Percy smiled, "Mr. Floppy said you have a big head." Annabeth glared, "Mr. Floppy said he's angry at you for almost killing his fellow fish friend." Percy shrugged, "I tried to give Winky commands, but he was like, 'Ohmigods! Fire! Fire! Run around in circles!'" Annabeth punched him light in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Talk to the judge."

Percy laughed as Annabeth set her face on top of Mr. Floppy, smelling it's salty scent. Percy wrapped his arms around her. He didn't seem that tired. Of course, that was expected because the stupid guy swims everyday.

Percy started to poke her. "Hey Annabeth. Hey. Hey ANnabeth." He mused. "We're getting _married~" _He sing songed. Annabeth looked up, blushing. "Yeah." Percy grinned evilly. "Remember at the throne room, you were jumping with joy?" Annabeth quickly retort, "I was happy for Piper!" Percy grinned even wider, "Yeah, but still, you haven't even heard who she was marrying yet when you started grinning to yourself." Annabeth stood up. "You saw that?" Percy laughed, "BUSTED! Of course I did, I'm perceptive." He said, wiggling his fingers in front of his eyes.

ANnabeth sighed, clinging to Mr. Floppy. "The more I hang out with you, the more annoying I realize you are." Percy kissed her on the cheek and laced his fingers through hers. "Get used to it." ANnabeth smiled, ignoring the fact that he had stolen _her _line.

* * *

The whole kitchen was now converted into Bacon Food Paradise, as Luke squirted some mustard on Thalia's face. Thalia tossed a bottle of something to Luke but he dodged it. He stuck his tongue out, and before he knew it, Thalia lunged at him, tackling him effectively to the ground.

She pinned him and ginned evilly. "I. Win." Luke looked around for any means of escape, but so far, none. Thalia crossed her arms, "Give it up. You loooooooose!" She laughed, celebrating her unofficial victory against Luke.

Something snapped in Luke's head and he sighed. "No. You haven't won yet."  
Thalia leaned closer. "What do you mean by 'I haven't won yet?'" Luke stuck his tongue out, "I have a trick up my sleeve that I'm not planning on telling you."

Thalia leaned even closer, her nose inches away from Luke. "Speak up, I still have a saltshaker in my pocket."

Luke smirked, _got you. _He craned his neck forward and his lips met Thalia's.

And he couldn't have seen anything funnier than kissing a really tough girl sitting on you (She was heavy. Too much bacon.) in a room full of stuff, you did not want to know.

Thalia would kill him after this.

When they pulled away, Thalia started stuttering. "Wha-what-whut..." She said, until her eyes rolled up her head and she fell to the floor.

Yup. _The _Thalia who had beat him in a bacon food war, the girl who had kicked his butt and could kick anyone else's, fainted in shock, of a kiss.

Luke's _dying part _had to wait.

* * *

Nico and Rachel were currently playing Mythomagic cards, which Nico used to play and Rachel loved the game so she got used to it.

"You got any Wolves?" Nico asked. Rachel grinned, "Nope. Go to Tartarus." Nico cursed something under his breath and set his current card down.

Nico sighed, "Darn it, I lost." Rachel's face pretended to look innocent, "Just _lost?" _Nico rolled his eyes. "I lost..._again._" Rachel grinned, "There you go." Nico raised his eyesbrow, "You've been acting happier lately. Is something happening?" Rachel shrugged, whistling. Nico scooted over to her and started poking her shoulder. "Tell me. Tell me now. You know you're gonna break. Tell me. You might as well tell me now. Tell me now. Tell me-" Rachel raised her hands, "Alright! Sheeshers!" Nico grinned victoriously.

"My dad is getting married again after his divorce, and he's been pretty much happy. Happy enough to do things on my own." Rachel said, crossing her arms, and smiling, feeling free after all that pushing from her dad. Nico smiled, "That's great!" Rachel looked at him. "Yeah, it is."

They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. They swore they were going closer...

"Princess Rachel?" Someone asked, and out came Juniper.

"Hello~ Messenger!" Rachel said, turning away from Nico, but you could see the faintest blush on her cheeks. Juniper smiled at the nickname, "Your dad is here to pick you up. He says you two have time to catch up on." Rachel stood up and grinned, "Really?" She looked down at Nico and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later Nico."

She started running down the hallway. "Daaaaaaad!"

Juniper who was still there smirked, "So much love."

Nico, who already recovered said, "So, so, much."

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YESH. FINALLY. THEY ALL FREAKING KISSED. FRICK YES. :D**


	27. Preggies and Bells!

**Okay guys, this is the SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**READING THE LAST ONE IS OPTIONAL THOUGH.**

**Okay guys, I just wanted to say a big 'Thank You' for supporting my stories. Especially this one. Who knew I could make a story worth a hundred reviews? Really, guys, thanks a lot.**

**This, is by the way, dedicated to my BFF Jenny (Korean) who I hit in the face with my bag. I'm a terrible best friend. I feel horrible now. Good thing she's really nice.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROTTING IN ROYALTY 24**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kling! Kling! Kling! Go the wedding bells!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Piper let out a strangled yelp as Juniper tightened the bow around her waist. "Meep!" She yapped, as Juniper tightened it even more. Annabeth laughed, "Juniper, if you keep doing that, she's going to die even before her wedding." Piper looked at her, "_Our, _wedding!" Annabeth smiled, She didn't look the least bit nervous. She had on a pretty gray gown, lined with sea green and her hair was down, decorated with clips. You'd never think she'd agree to wearing those. Piper was in a white and yellow gown, her hair was curled and she _refused _to wear make-up. _Refused._ Even on her wedding day. But you gotta admit, she's still pretty.

Suddenly, Katie came in, wearing her gown. It was white and yellow like Piper's. Annabeth and Piper had made a funny argument on the bridesmaids andgroomsmens and who's color was going to be on who. So they decided, that gray and sea green would be for the boys or the groomsmen and the gold and yellow would be on the bridesmaids.

Katie made a smile, "You two are so pretty." Piper smiled, "You'd be too, when you get married to Travis." Annabeth raised her eyebrows, her lips forming a smile. Katie rolled her eyes, "The idiot doesn't even know how to _get _a ring, much likely get down on one knee and propose. Anywho, this is _your wedding. _ANd I think it's time to go outside and walk down the isle and receive your happily ever afters. Kapish." Katie smiled, satisfaction written on her face. As she closed the brown doors.

Piper started breathing hard, and Annabeth just placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down sis. After all, you wouldn't want to faint on your wedding day...right?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, smarty-pants. Sheesh, Percy's rubbing off on you."

Annabeth smirked, as she regained her princess posture for the people, as the brown doors opened, revealing lots and lots and lots...nevermind, people.

Piper made a long breath, before putting on her dazzling smile. She glanced at Annabeth, as she made a mental note.

_One, two, three. _

__They walked down the isle where the rose petals were already scattered probably by the flower girls. (Julie was one of them. If you know her.)

"You remember the practice?" Annabeth whispered, so only Piper could hear. "Yeah. Just nod, say yes, and I do." Piper gulped. Annabeth nodded, "And...?" Piper laughed, "Kiss." Annabeth pursed her lips and said, "And...?" again. Piper smiled, "Never fail to stay in touch with my sister." Annabeth nodded, and sent one last smile to her, before looking ahead.

As soon as the two reached the end of the isle, everyone was cheering.

* * *

Piper was just having her cup of tea.

It was a normal day.

She was sitting on a cream colored sofa, a big one, and was staring intently at the diamond crown on the coffee table.

She was now a Queen, and she was currently in progress of restoring her mother's kingdom, her _real mother, Aphrodite. _She was taking responsibilty to be a Queen in two kingdoms, in Zeus' and her moms. Man, she really needed a daughter or a son or something.

Suddenly. the garden doors flew open revealing a dirty Jason, and as in dirty, I mean, soil, plants, vegetation were clinging to his body like he was a dirt magnet.

he grinned, "Is everything okay here?" Piper smiled, "Yeah." and sipped at her tea. "Well, if you need me, I'll be upstairs, washing myself." He went for the stairs, and as soon as he set foot on the carpet, the dirt clung to it.

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically.

Piper laughed, "No problem. It's the only the maids who cares about that." She took another sip at her almost empty cup.

Suddenly, the phone wrang. And if you're wondering, yes, they hand phones, The old style ones.

Jason's head turned as he tried to think of who was calling Piper.

Piper scooted over to the other end of the sofa and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"PIPER!" Annabeth shouted at the other end. Piper managed to block the higher end of the phone to lock out her sister's screaming. She turned to Jason, "Sister calling." Jason smirked, "I can see that." Piper stuck out her tongue and turned back to the phone, hearing Jason's footsteps advance up the stairs, muttering something about "Immature Queens..."

Annabeth started hyperventilating at the other end, Piper's mind grew nervous. "What's wrong?" Annabeth started to choke, "Wait one minute." Faint footsteps were heard on the other end, a flushing of a toilet noise, and footsteps again. "Annabeth are you sick?" Piper asked. Annabeth gulped and said, "Piper, I'm-I-" Piper started shouting, "What? Dead? Sick? In Heaven? Pregnant?" The other line went silent, but Piper knew very well Annabeth was still there. "The last one." Annabeth said. Piper raised her brow, "The last one?" "The last one." Annabeth repeated. "I'm the last one in the list of conditions you said."

Piper felt very confused. _Last one? List of conditions?_

Then it struck her.

"OHMYGODS!" Piper shouted, almost dropping the phone. "OHMYGODSOHMYGODSOHMYGODS!" Piper almost cried. "Congratulations!" Annabeth was smiling, though Piper couldn't see it. "Thanks. I hope it's a boy." Piper's mouth twitched, "What if it's a girl? Annabeth laughed, "As long as it's alive and breathing, it's special to me!" Piper laughed too, "Feeling the motherly love! So..." Piper trailed off. "Have you told _Percy _yet?" Annabeth gulped, "That's what I'm afraid of. What if, what if..." Piper sighed, "Here we go again. Annabeth the guy loves you, I think he'd be overjoyed to have another girl or a boy in the family." Annabeth sighed,a nd smiled, "Thanks Pipes'. I'll talk to you when I've told him." Piper shouted, "WAIT! If you need any help, any help at all, call me." Annabeth sighed again, but in relief. "Thanks sis." Piper laughed, "Anytime, _sis."_

Piper fell to the sofa, hugging herself.

She looked up at the chandelier at the ceiling.

"Maybe being royalty isn't that bad." She said, closing her eyes.

And for once in her life, she wasn't rotting in royalty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YAY! Don't worry epilogue is coming up! :DDDD**


	28. Epilogue

**Thanks you all, again. For reading this. -starts crying- I FEEL SO EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW, MY SEATMATE IS LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M AN ALIEN. **

**I want to thank these peeps:**

**Guest-Thanks for reading Guest! And to answer your question, I made it complete because the Epilogue was an optional read.**

**SkyeSilver1011-Thanks SkyeSIlver1011! So glad I have your stamp of approval! I ****_know _****I'm amazing! (nah, I'm just kidding. :p)**

**Nibs98- Thanks for the constructive criticism and for slapping me hard (Not literally of course.) and making me realize 'Ohmigod, I have readers. I must update. For theeeeem!' **

**SapphireShadow97-I am, and I hope your story is going well too! Thanks for reading!**

**FredForevermyluv- I know right?! I can't believe I even wrote that. Thanks for reading!**

**Aishani108-I think your name used to be Dingy108. :) Thanks for reading! and PM-ing me a lot too!**

**Mythomagic101-Thanks Mythomagic101, I'll miss you and my stories too. -cries again-**

**Riku97-Ya, I didn't include Lezel because hazel isn't here, but I'm still glad you liked it!**

**Cookielover8201-Let's see in this chapter! Thanks for reading! (Wow, I say that a lot.)**

**Blackcurse11- Me too, Blackcurse11, me too. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Lilithjae- YAY! She's gonna get a mini Percy lulz!**

**AddySummersDaughterofApollo- yeah, I did do a pretty good job didn't I? -leans on chair-epic-ly falls-**

**AnnabethandPercylover-Thank you! :D So glad you made time to read this!**

**Hermione-Pipermagicalwarrior-Everything is awkward in love. EVERYTHING.**

**Jasper Lemon-Yes, yes, Jasper Lemon. I will update the epilogue.**

**And to the rest who supported me. I salute you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Piper was in the garden **

She was currently picking a few roses for the vase, because the old ones had wilted. Suddenly a maid came rushing in. "Piper!" She shouted. "Percy and Annabeth are at the Gate!" (It wasn't Juniper though. Juniper's probably tired.) Piper seemed a bit shocked at this but then relaxed. "Tell the guards to open the gates. Welcome our guests." The maid nodded and said, "Oh yeah, and they brought the munchkins." Piper smiled, "Okay. THanks Katie." Katie nodded, waving bye as she ran to tell the sighed, dusting off her clothes and headed to the living room.

She noticed Brail, her three year-old,l sat there, coloring something that looked like a pointy orange thing with green legs. Piper crouched down to the yellow haired girl. "What's that Brail?" She asked. Brail looked up at her, multicolor eyes brimming with innocence. "It's a leaf. With legs." Piper smiled, "Really? Why'd you draw that?" Brail pouted, "Becos, da people who put the leaves away during Au...aut..." She paused, not knowing how to pronounce it. Piper cut in, "Autumn." Brail nodded, "Yeah, autumn, and they are so tayerd." Piper nodded, urging her daughter to continue, "So, I think if the leaves had legs, they could walk into the garbage." Brail said, turning back to her drawing, putting a distorted happy face on the leaf, making it look like a person with orange blood got run over by a steam roller.

Piper laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead, "It's very pretty." Brail smiled at her mom, and started t color the background. "Tank yow."

Piper stood up and went over to her chair.

Piper sat there waiting for them, and soon enough, the large doors swung open and a figure bounced in,

"Auntie Piper!" Piper looked down to see a small girl with yellow curls and bright, sea green eyes, her mouth formed into a large grin that hardly went off her face. The girl tugged at her gown. Piper patted the girl's head, "Andromeda? What are you doing?" Andromeda pouted a little, "This dress is uncomfortable." Piper smiled, "WEll, you can't take it off now, but I promise you later, you can dress into some pants and I'll give you Grandma's blue cookies. Kay?" Piper offered. Andromeda smiled, "Okay." Piper nodded, "Go play with Brail now Andro." Andromeda nodded, and ran (More like bounced.) over to Brail.

Annabeth hugged her sister. "Pipes! How's it been?!" She greeted. Piper laughed, "Awesome. Especially with her." Piper said, pointing over to Brail. Piper got Brail a few weeks after Annabeth's. Percy waved, "Hey Piper!" Piper smiled, "Hey Percy!" Annabeth looked around and saw Katie. "Katie!" She and Percy walked over to Katie.

Piper looked to her left, and saw Annabeth and Percy talking to Katie, asking her how's she's been. She was probably doing okay, since Piper had hired her right after her coronation.

Suddenly, a figure in front of her bowed. A small boy with a mop of brown hair was bowing to _her. _"Thad!" Piper smiled. Thad looked up, gray calculating eyes were emotionless. But still, he smiled, the eyes starting to turn warm. "Aunt Piper." Piper smiled, "how've you been?" Thad replied,"Okay. I'm turning five next month." Piper nodded, "I guess I have to buy a birthday present. What book do you like?" Thad suddenly beamed, "I like that on greek mythology book and-and-" Thad suddenly stopped and he blushed. Piper smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure." Thad smiled sheepishly and walked over to Brail and her sister, who were currently drawing another pointy thing, but it was color pink. She only heard bits of their conversation: "Leaves should be pink, cos' pink is pretty..."

Piper sighed as she sat down, she looked back to Percy who was now talking to Jason, he must've noticed her staring, because he caught her glance and smiled.

The door flew open again, and a figure came bouncing in. And it certainly was not a child.

"Who wants to PARTY!" Rachel shouted, fist pumping in the air. which looked pretty weird since she was wearing a gown. The kids cheered, "We do!" Rachel faked a gasp, "Really? THen what're you waiting for!" She shouted, and then pointed to the kitchen. "Raid the kitchen!" And the started runing, followed by the kids.

Nico, who was still at the door said, "Yeah. She's pretty childish for a 25 year old pregnant person." Thalia and a boy were at the door too. Thalia smirked, "Well, it seems like the house is full." Annabeth ran over to her, "Thalia! Rei!" She said, looking down to the boy with blond hair and black streaks, hiding behind his mother, electric blue eyes peering at her from above.

Thalia laughed, "Yeah, he's pretty shy." Suddenly, Andro came running to him, "Rei-rei! You're just in time!" Andro, tugged on his hand. he face covered in a dark brown substance. "We were raiding the cake! It's chocolate!" Rei lit up, and let Andro tug him to the kitchen.

Nico was now talking with Percy, and Annabeth asked, "Where's Luke?" Thalia shrugged, "He's got King stuff to do, but he said he'd be here by Twelve." Annabeth smiled, "Well, and until that time comes, there's still cake." Thalia smiled devilishly, first one there gets the extra icing." Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "You are so on." And before she knew it, they were both running to kitchen.

Piper shook her head.

They were all so immature.

That was until a cake came flying to her face.

She looked to the direction of the cake when the cake fell off her face, and their stood a grinning Jason, "Headshot." Piper glared, "IT IS ON!"

She grabbed Brail's cake, who didn't resist, and was actually cheering, and threw it Jason.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Was the last thing Piper heard, before she ducked behind the sofa, avoiding a flying pie.

Let's just say the room was full of cake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That was fun.**

**And by I 'that', I mean this whole story.**

**Thank you guys, really. I'll never stop saying it. THANKLYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

**I love you all so much. -starts crying again-**

**xXColorhei**

**(Frick. I changed my name again.)**


	29. Sequel, Anyone?

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Anyways, I feel like this story needs a part two. A sequel. Featuring their kids.**

**I'm not sure, but it would be pretty fun to write that!**

**I'm visualizing now, and I think it's a good idea.**

**What do you guys think?**

**I need suggestions! **

**VIa Review, PM or e-mail!**

**Whatever! **

**~xXColorhei**


End file.
